Holding on and Letting Go
by RaeneyDelaney
Summary: "Dean Winchester... he was dark and mysterious... familiar. There was something between us, not an attraction, even though there was one, but a sort of pull. Like a cord that could not be severed and got shorter and shorter everyday, pulling us closer. I would say it was fate... but I'm not a believer." Everyone has a secret to hide. And they're all about to be revealed.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Come on, Sammy, pick up!"

Stranded on the side of the road was not the ideal place Dean Winchester wanted to be at the moment. With his baby, a '67 Chevy Impala, smoking from the hood on a deserted street in the middle of a non-existant town on the map, he wasn't very happy. Growling, he ended the hundreth call to his brother Sam, throwing the phone on the seat next to him.

After leaving Sam at the motel they were staying at to go look up some information on a case they were doing, Dean was in such a hurry that he never realized the the check engine light was on in his dash and now he wished he'd been more observant. Of course, at the most opportune time, Sam decided that he wasn't going to pick up his phone. He didn't really have anyone else to call. Bobby was in Vermont, states away and there was no way he was going to get his wheel chair inhabitied ass out of it to come and save his.

"Well... I guess I have to leave you here Baby." he said quietly speaking to his car. With a sigh, he got out of the car, grabbing his duffle bag out of the back seat and shoving his phone into his pocket. After locking up the car, he looked at his surroundings, trying to see where he should go to find somewhere to sleep and a place to get some good warm apple pie. Deciding to go right, he followed the paved road that seemed to go forever. After what felt like a good hour, with no call from Sam, he reached a small bridge with a sign reading "WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS"

Why did that sound so familiar? Dean thought to himself as he crossed the bridge, seeing house developments. Small little cookie cutter houses you'd see straight from one of those Martha Stewart magazines that were given in motels. The large porch with a bench swing and the perfect mowed lawn. It was almost sickening. It had to be around eleven, so most of the people in this town were probably asleep so Dean kept quiet as he passed the homes. Eventually after the long walk through the neighborhood, he came across town square where it looked like all the teens were at. They were scattered across the grass in the park, chatting and looking up at the sky, mumbling incoherant things probably caused by the alcohol in their hands.

Dean spotted a small grill up ahead, with the lights still on and people coming in and out meaning they were open. He practically jogged across the park, catching a few stares from the drunk teens laying in the grass. That really didn't matter to him at the moment. He needed food and some good beer. The first thing he realized is that the place was crowded, meaning this was one of the only resturaunts in town, which hopefully meant the food was good. He walked up to the bar, setting his bag on the floor next to the chair and sat, looking at the back wall of alcohol.

Chattering and laughs were all Dean could hear, other than the sharp clicking sounds as the pool sticks hit the ball and glasses clinking in the back room. A young teen approaching him caught his attention away from the old alcohol collection on the wall.

'Matt' was what his name tag read.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, wiping his hands on a dish towel before tossing it onto his shoulder.

Dean pursed his lips, looking at the back wall again before nodding. "Yeah, can I just get a beer? Make that two. And do you guys have pie or a hardy burger?" he asked, looking over at the kid.

Matt reached under the counter and materialized two beers and set them in front of Dean. "We have both. Though I wouldn't recomment the cherry pie. Its not very good. Apparently its the chef's grandma's special recipe." he rolled his eyes. "It tastes like stale feet."

Dean chuckled. "Alright. Well how about a good burger and a slice of apple pie." he said, taking a drink from the beer.

Matt nodded as he wrote it down on a note pad from his pocket. "Alright... i'll get that for you as soon as I can." he said before walking away to the other side of the bar. Dean sighed, grateful for the ice cold liquid sliding down his throat. He really needed to work out more. You'd think that with his job, he'd be in better shape to walk a few miles. Nope. He felt as if he just ran a marathon. His legs were burning and his muscles were sore. That reminded him. He'd have to ask the Matt kid if there were any motels in this tiny town. Swiveling around in his chair, her looked around the small grill. Tacky tables and chairs were set around the lower half of the room, people inhabiting most of them. On the upper half were pool tables, with some air hockey and what looked like arcade games. He nodded in approval. Pretty impressive compared to most of the little towns him and Sam had seen. He pulled out his phone to see that there were still no calls or texts from his brother .

"Damn him." Dean growled, shoving the phone back in his pocket.

Suddenly a large place was put in front of him, a monsterous burger with a small slice of steaming, crisp, brown apple pie on the side. Just looking at it made his mouth water.

"There you go, man. Eat up. You look exhausted. Long night?" Matt asked, a smirk on his lips.

Dean laughed, shaking his head. "No. I wish. Hey so are there any places I can stay tonight? Like a motel or something?" he asked as he stuffed his mouth with a chunk of the apple pie.

"Yeah if you go to the other side of City Hall, there's a little hotel. Kinda sketch if you ask me. No one usually visits here. Where you from?"

Dean quickly thought of a lie. "Colorado. Just passing through." he said, giving Matt a smirk.

Matt nodded. "Thats awesome. Be happy that you've been places. I've never stepped foot out of this town." he mumbled, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You'll get out of here eventually. Don't even worry about it." he laughed. This Matt kid reminded him of Sam. The innocent kid face, the sad looking in his eyes. Quite pathetic but it reminded him none the less.

"Hey Matt, can I get some refills?" a feminine voice asked right next to him.

Turning to her, he barely caught himself from spitting his food out.

She was gorgeous. She had to be seventeen or eighteen. About 5'7, she had long brown hair that was pushed over one shouler, exposing her long neck and dark tan skin. He couldn't really see her eyes but could see that she had eyelashes galore, the perfect amount of makeup to make them pop. She had a pair of black jeans on with a white frilly tank top.

'Oh God. Boots. This girl wore boots.' he thought to himself.

He fixed his composure just as she looked at him, a polite smile on her lips. "Hi there. You're not from around here are you?" she asked, her soft voice music to my ears as she sat down next to him.

He quickly swallowed before answering. "That obvious huh?" he asked, trying to keep his facade on.

Brown eyes. Dark brown eyes with little gold specks in them.

Brown eyes laughed. "Well we don't get alot of tourists to our tiny town.. so you're either lost or confused." she said, studying him.

Dean chuckled. "Well... frankly, i'm lost. My car broke down about three miles off the border line. I just so happened to find this place." he informed her.

She gasped at his words. "You walked all the way here? Thats crazy. You must be exhausted..." she said, concern written all over her face.

Dean shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. "A little. But I'll manage." he said, lifting his glass to salute to that.

Brown eyes seemed to be thinking for a moment, her mind elsewhere before she was distracted by Matt bringing back full drinks. "Thanks Matty." she said, giving him a friendly smile. That told Dean that they obviously knew eachother more than just aquaintances.

She then turned to him. "Would you like to join me? My friends and I are just having a few drinks..." she offered, her eyes hopeful. Dean wondered how she could be so welcoming to a stranger, let alone someone that no one in this town knew.

"Don't you think it would be polite to atleast ask my name first? I mean, this is a large step. Asking me to join you for some drinks and socializing." he teased, smirking over at her.

Brown eyes giggled, the sound music to my ears. "Well of course. How rude of me. What is your name Stranger?"

"Dean Winchester." he said, taking her hand and kissing the top of it, not losing eye contact with her. He knew how to whoo the ladies. It came naturally to him and by the sight of color rushing into Brown Eye's cheeks, he knew he had her. "And what might your name be pretty lady?"

Brown eyes smiled at him, biting her lip before her reply.

"Elena Gilbert."


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for the views and the reviews guys! I really appreciate it!

Ibelieveinyou Thank you for the review! I went back and edited the Prologue and made it seem more like what Elena would say in the show. I'm going to try to keep the characters as close as possible to the original characters but please feel free to correct me and give me feedback on the story. xoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

A.N: In this story, Elena was not turned into a vampire. Silas is terrorizing the town, Stefan is Stefan and i'm changing some of the tv show ideas to fit this story. Bonnie is still dead but that will become an important part later. Any questions, PM me.

* * *

Two Hours Earlier

Elena

"So what do you say? Grill tonight?" Caroline asked as she sat on my couch, painting her nails, careful not to get it on anything. I sat on the chair across from her, my legs pulled up to my chest as I sipped my steaming coffee Caroline brought me when she decided to barge in and kick Damon out. It was probably a peace offering to immediately apologize for making him leave. Well it was sure working. The hot liquid slid down my throat, awakening my body and helping me become more alert.

"Yeah I guess that will be okay. Damon will probably be coming. Stefan too." I mumbled, watching her finish applying the red nail polish on her final toenail.

Caroline looked up at me, gaping. "So now you have to have a body guard? Seriously Elena, you can take care of yourself. If anything, I'll be there and I can take care of you." she elongated her fangs, black veins crawling under her eyes, proving her point. I smiled over at her, amused.

"He's just being protective. With Silas on the loose, he can't risk my safety. Better to be safe than with me dead." I said, playfully shrugging my shoulders. A sudden gasp came out of my mouth as a pillow flew at my head.

"Oh shut up! Honestly, with Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and I, you're probably the safest person in this town. Its not likely that Silas can get to you if all of us are there." she said matter of factly. "I could probably do a better job than Damon anyday. Don't mess with an angry protective blonde vampire."

I smiled over at her, tossing the pillow back at her. "Well then you can bring that up to him. I highly doubt he'll let you be on your own with me. I've been just letting him do what he wants. It shuts him up." I rolled my eyes.

Caroline smirked. "He shuts up? Oh I never noticed. He always seems to be running his mouth." she said sacastically, bitterness in her voice. I knew somewhere deep inside, she liked Damon but that part was always interrupted by the memory of what he did to her before she became a vampire. I suppose what she needed was to just understand that he'd changed and he wasn't that same person anymore. Its not that easy though when it comes to Care. I've known her since kindergarden and throughout all the years, i've noticed that she can hold a grudge. For a very long time.

"Well think of it this way. If he comes, you can beat him at pool again." I offered, smiling as I remembered her beating him the last time, the look of angry shock on his face as Caroline caused the black eight ball to fall into the hole.

Caroline sighed, smiling triumphantly. "Yes. And he was around when it was invented. And I still beat his ass." she shrugged, blowing on her toes. "I'm just that good."

I shook my head, smiling as I turned to the Tv. One of the news reporters was speaking, the headline "Hikers found on trail mauled." They showed the pictures of two women, maybe early twenties and a man, about the same age, smiling together in a group photo. To think that now, they were all dead.

"Do you think its Silas?" I asked Caroline quietly, staring at the screen.

Caroline glanced up at the tv and sighed, shrugging. "Who knows. It could be a rouge vampire. It could be a werewolf. Though Silas is a possibility." she said quietly, watching as an interviewer began talking to an older lady who claimed she heard what happened from a nearby trail.

"It just sounds like something he would do... maul the bodies, leave them on a deserted hiking trail. To smother it in our faces." I responded, my voice thin and bitter.

Over the last three years, I had experienced too much death. More than a normal person should handle. First my parents, which that wasn't caused by the supernatural. Aunt Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, and Bonnie. Though Jeremy was brought back to life because Bonnie sacrificed herself to bring him back. It was something none of us agreed on but she decided that I needed Jeremy more than anything. He was the only family I had left. Now Bonnie communicates from the other side through Jeremy, who after a life and death experience years ago, was now able to see ghosts. And he claims that she's been sticking around for a while. That was nice because it was hard losing her. Finding out that she was dead was like losing a piece of me. So to know that she's been around, watching out for us was a calming feeling.

"Exactly why we need to go to the grill. We need to get our minds off things." Caroline said, pulling me out of my daydream.

I nodded. "Okay Caroline. Whatever you say. You'll just have to figure out an agreement with Damon so he's not following me everywhere I go. I'm surprised he even let you babysit me for this thirty minutes that you've been here."

Caroline scoffed. "Because I have amazing babysitting skills?" she asked incredulously, almost not believing that I doubted her. "No but really, I think he understands that I don't want to be messed with and I can take care of you."

I smirked. "Yeah because he actually listens." Rolling my eyes, I laughed.

Damon had always been that protective since all the trouble in town started happening. He always had to be aware of where I was, and even though I understood why, it annoyed me that I had absolutley no privacy lately. This little girl time with Caroline was very rare and I was shocked that he left without a second comment. Though his protectiveness was something that I loved about him. He made me feel like was a prized possession that could not be touched or else it would break. Then he also knew when to give me space... sometimes.

"I really wish Damon wasn't coming. I miss our girl nights." she mumbled, clearly thinking about Bonnie because of the dark look that crossed her face. She always got that look when she thought about either Bonnie or her dad. Both meant so much to her and she had lost them both. It was hard for her and it was nice to have someone to lean on and talk to who was going through the same things I was at the time. It got better though. It had been a few months since Bonnie had died and the supernatural stuff had died down except for the occasional Silas spottings and evidence, like the dead hikers. The Originals had moved to New Orleans, deciding that the tiny town of Mystic Falls didn't fit their needs and were tired of watching their backs every other turn. So since then, it was fairly quiet. Caroline and I start college in a few weeks and were were more than prepared. I knew I wanted to just get out. Hoping to be able to surround myself with normal human things to make myself feel more... normal. If that was even possible for me. Since Stefan came into my life, nothing had really been normal. It probably wouldn't ever be again.

"Do you want anything from the kitchen?" I asked as I got up, sighing as I entered the kitchen, looking outside at the darkening sky.

"Well I'm sure you don't have some B positive so I'll stick to some soda please." she said, smirking over at me.

I grabbed a can of pepsi out of the fridge and tossed it to her. "What time are you wanting to head to the grill?" I asked, deciding to wash up the few dishes in my sink.

"Well I was thinking seven. Matt said there's a game tonight so alot of people will be there. A bit roudy so I want to get there and enjoy the party." she laughed, wiggling her toes as she serveyed her work.

"Well its almost six thirty so I'm going to go take a quick shower and get ready. I'll be done in a few. Call Damon and tell him whats going on." I said, heading upstairs to enjoy a nice warm shower.

* * *

Caroline

Pulling out my phone, I dialed Damon's number as Elena had advised. On the second ring, he picked up, his voice laced with worry.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

Rolling my eyes, I responded. "No. She ran off and got eaten by some wolves. Yes she's fine. She's taking a shower right now."

I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was smirking. "And you're calling me to let me know so I can join her?" he asked, a mischevious tone coming out of his mouth.

"No, I'm calling to tell you that I'm joining her. God Damon you can be so annoying. I'm calling to let you know that Elena and I are going to the grill tonight." I said, taking a drink of my soda, awaiting his quick response that would lead to an argument.

"As long as I'm there Barbie. Then she can go." he said, his voice suddenly serious again.

Sighing, I closed my eyes to keep my cool. "She can take care of herself Damon. I can protect her if some random drunk dude tries to hit on her. I'll tell him you'll suck his blood if he tries anything." I smiled at my little comment at the end.

"I want to be there Blondie. I don't trust her being alone with just you. Believe me, its not you, its me." he mumbled, a deep low chuckle sounding from the speaker.

"Whatever Damon. Just prepare for another win from me at pool." I said, knowing that would grind his gears.

"Shut up Blondie and keep watch. I'll be there soon."

* * *

Elena

Caroline was right. Though when is she not right? The grill was packed, with more people that there usually was. Matt at the bar looked like he was wanting to crawl into a corner and cry. His face looked exhausted, lines creasing his forehead and mouth that i'd never noticed before. What he needed was a good nights rest and some caffeine.

Taking a seat in the corner, I waited for Damon to bring the drinks over. Caroline was chatting with Tyler at the pool tables, an annoyed look on her face. They had been having issues lately, mostly revolving around Klaus that she would brush off everytime I asked about it. Glasses being set on the table pulled me back to what was in front of me. Damon slid into the seat next to me after sitting the drinks down and turned to me. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Same old same old. Tired. How are you? Have you talked to Stefan lately?" I asked, knowing that the two of them were having disagreements often about who should be 'watching' me. Like i needed a babysitter.

Damon shrugged, taking a sip from his burbon. "He's the same brooding Stefan. Of course I've had to talk to him. Not that I really wanted to." he mumbled the last part. I reached over and ran my fingers through his hair. I hated that I was one of the reasons that a wedge was drawn between the two and what made it worse was that I couldn't fix it.

He leaned into my touch with a sigh. "He wasn't sure that he wanted to come tonight. But I was somehow able to convince him." he chuckled.

I smiled. "Its because he loves you Damon. As much as he hates to admit it and as much as you hate to admit, he is your brother and you can't change that."

As he was about to respond, Caroline plopped down in the seat across from us. "God I swear, Tyler is going to be the death of me." she mumbed, quickly taking one of the shots that Damon ordered.

"What did he do now Blondie?" Damon asked, kissing my head before grabbing a fry off the plate and shoving it in his mouth. It reminded me of our first roadtrip to Georgia to see Bree. It seemed like forever ago. Not just three years. And to think I didn't really like him back then. And here were are now, together happily for a good few months.

Caroline shook her head. "He thinks that i'm still talking to Klaus, which i'm not. Its him who has been calling me. And Tyler thinks that I want to be with Klaus more than him and its irritating me." she said, glaring at him from across the room. "And here he is, flirting with Taylor Caston and Melanie from the cheer sqwad. I should get them kicked off the team." she mused to herself. "I'd like to see how much he'd still like them if they weren't cheerleaders."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You might as well bite them." he said before someone else joined out little group.

"Bite who?" Stefan asked as he sat next to Caroline, looking up at me with a nod. I offered him a small smile, grateful that he did come. Even though I was with Damon, there would always be something there for Stefan. Not as strong, but noticible.

Caroline sighed, exasporated. "These two girls that Tyler is flirting with. I want their hair to get all messed up. That would be nice." she mumbled, glaring at the two girls who seemed to have their hands all over Tyler's body.

Stefan looked over at the girls and shook his head. "He's just trying to make you jealous Care. Don't even worry about it." he laughed, patting her leg.

"Has anyone heard about that hiking news story? About the three hikers that were mauled?" I asked, looking to Stefan and Damon.

Damon nodded his head, swallowing his bite. "Sheriff Forbes informed me that the bodies were practically drained, which is Silas' thing. He likes to make a scene."

Stefan nodded. "Also, it was fairly close to town, so it means that if it is him, he's not going very far to hunt." he said, his nose crinkled in distaste.

The bells at the front door of the grill chimed and Jeremy came in, ruffling his hair from being outside. Recently, he had been staying at Matts, trying to figure out his new abilities being a hunter. Since the map was already finished, he was able to keep some of his special talents. When he saw me, he smiled, jogging over to the table. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I had to go get Matt his extra clothes. He said he's going to be here a while." he said, partially out of breath.

I laughed. "I'll go get more drinks. There's going to be more people that Damon got some for." I said, getting up from my seat.

Damon grabbed my wrist. "I can get it Elena. Sit." he offered, but it seeed more like an order.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about me. I can get a few drinks." I said, kissing him softly on the lips to calm him. I broke off when I heard a throat clear, already knowing that it was Caroline. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bar.

Matt stood talking to a burly guy who was stuffing his face with what looked like pir but I couldn't be sure. "Hey, Matt. Can I get some refills?" I asked him, taking a seat next to the stranger. Turning toward him, I saw him struggle to swallow.

"Hey! You're not from around here, are you?" I asked, deciding to start a conversation while the drinks were being made.

This guy was pretty attractive for being a stranger in town. He was tall, probably taller than Stefan with dark brown hair but I could see small blondish highlights toward the crown of his head, showing that he was in the sun alot. Tan skin and muscles that you just want to lay your hand on and squeeze. He was attractive.

"That obvious huh?"

His voice was so deep. A gravely sound that came out of his mouth impressed me, but I kept a smile on my muth.

"Well we don't get alot of tourists to our tiny town.. so I kind of just suspected." I responded, shrugging at him. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well... frankly, I'm lost. My car broke down about three miles off the border line. I just so

happened to find this place." Three miles? Thats so far! I thought to myself, feeling my jaw slacken.

"You walked all the way here? Thats crazy. You must be exhausted..." I felt bad for the guy. He seemed to be lost beyond belief. He wasn't from around here at all. Not even close. He looked like he could use a fresh pair of clothes, for the ones he was wearing were wrinkled and worn out. He had a duffle bag on the floor next to him so I suspected that he had a few changes.

"A little. But I'll manage." He said, lifting his beer to me.

Matt then came back with my drinks. "Thanks Matt." said softly, smiling at him. He did really look tired. Up close you could see the dark heaby bags under his eyes and the look of utter exhaustion in his eyes. He smiled and walked to the other side of the bar to take an order.

I turned to the guy, thinking. "Would you like to join me? My friends and I are just having a few drinks..." I said, not sure why it came out of my mouth. Of course Damon wouldn't approve. He'd probably give me a lecture about trusting strangers. That was getting old pretty quick.

A look of wonder crossed the guy's attractive features. "Don't you think it would be polite to atleast ask my name first? I mean, this is a large step. Asking me to join you for some drinks and socializing." He said, obviously teasing. A small smirk pulled at his lip, almost like Damon's but... almost more... alluring.

I laughed, feeling my skin heat up. "Well of course. How rude of me. What is your name

Stranger?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Dean Winchester." he said quickly, looking over at her. He grabbed my hand quickly, pulling it up to his face to plant a kiss on the top of it. I stared at him in awe, smiling slightly. If I wasn't red before, I sure was not. "And what might your name be pretty lady?"

Releasing me from his gaze, I bit my lip before responding to him.

"Elena Gilbert."

* * *

Okay guys! Here's the new chapter. I told it in Elena's POV because thats what POV this story will mostly be in. It just goes over whats been going on in her life.

To go over some things, Bonnie did die bringing back Jeremy:( But once the boys from Supernatural come in, she will become more of an important part and you will be able to read her POV soon in later chapters. Silas is on the loose and everyone is on the lookout. I'm not going to put in the twist that has to do with Stefan (If anyone who hasn't seen the most recent season, I dont want to spoil it) if you have any questions or requests that you want me to put into the book, PM me! Thanks for reading guys. Review!

xoxo Raeney


	3. Chapter 2

avampirediariesfanforlife Thank you for your review! To answer your question, no she is not a vampire. I may add that in later but its undecided. I wanted Dean to meet her as a human because her being a vampire would cause friction in the chemistry. I have plans for her not being a vampire that you'll enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Elena

Okay maybe it wasn't such a good idea to invite Dean to sit with us. Judging by the look on Damon's face, he was not happy one bit. But for some reason, I really didn't care.

After walking back to the table, the tension in the air multiplied. Mostly because of Damon's hostile glare at Dean and his threatening greeting.

"And who are you?"  
Dean replied with a calm, amused tone. "Dean Winchester. Glad that we're best buds now." he said before he had taken the seat next to me. I could tell in an instant, Caroline was scoping him out and I didn't blame her. He was attractive.

So that is how I got here, my hand on Damon's thigh, trying to calm his nerves but that wasn't helping much. I could practically feel the waves of jealousy wafting off of him but he'd never admit it. He was too much into his pride.

Caroline, clearly seeing the tention between us three, stepped in and took the reins. "So Dean, where'd you move here from?" she asked, clasping her hands under her chin.

Dean looked over at her and smiled. "Oh i'm just passing through. My car broke down on the highway and I managed to get here. My brother will be coming to get me soon." he said, looking like he remembered something. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and a look of disappointment crossed his face.

Jeremy stared at him in shock. "You walked all the way here? You're lucky you got here on time. A huge storm is coming in. Supposed to block out any cell service for a while." he said, his mouth full of his burger.

"Jer. Chew with your mouth closed." I scolded him, rolling my eyes at his manners.

Dean laughed, nodding. "Yeah I guess I am pretty lucky. Though thats probably why he hasn't gotten a hold of me. The connection is probably pretty bad." he said, taking a bite of his fry.

"So you decided to crash our party?" Damon asked suddenly, his voice filled with his typical cocky additude.

Dean leaned around me to see Damon, a smirk on his lips. "Naw. She invited me." he said, his eyes then meeting mine, clearly amused.

I retured his small smile before looking at Damon. "I didn't want him to sit alone at the bar. Matt is too busy to be good company." I defended myself, leaning into him a little bit to maybe calm him or atleast show that what I did wasn't as harmful as he thought. But that of course didn't work.

"Yeah so invite a stranger over to chat and eat fries with." he said, shaking his head. "I'm going to take a break." he said, ripping his hand out of mine and stormed off.

"I can go after him..." Stefan offered, looking at me with a worried frown.

I shook my head, smiling softly at him. "No he'll cool off. It's not like he can throw a tantrum for very long." I looked over at Dean with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. He's... hard headed."

Dean nodded, smiling. "Don't sweat it Sweetheart, I don't do the teenage relationship drama." he said, chuckling.

Caroline pursed her lips, watching him. "So what do you do for work Dean?" she asked, all of a sudden seeming very interested in him. Not like the old Caroline would, the one that would stare at a boy like she wanted to make out with him, but with a curious look, like she was trying to figure out something.

"Family business." he answered quickly. "My brother and I took over for our dad when he passed."

Something in my stomach clenched, something that always happened when I thought about my parents or Bonnie. He had lost someone close to him too. And it seemed like it wasn't just a normal passing from natural causes based on the haunted look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry... That must have been hard. How old is your brother?" Caroline asked.

"Sam is twenty-two."

"And how old are you?" I asked, curious. If his brother was twenty two, and thats his little brother, he was older than twenty three and that was shocking. He didn't look a day over twenty four. Come to think of it, neither did Damon but he was twenty six. Atleast in human years he was.

Dean chuckled. "I'm twenty five. A little too old for you, Sweetheart?" he asked, winking at me.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and neck and I shook my head. "You just didn't seem that old." I could tell I got him by that.

He laughed, shaking his head at me. "I'm wounded. You really think i'm that old?" he teased, putting his hand over his heart like I had hurt him.

Caroline shrugged. "I thought so too. But the scars are kind of off setting." she nodded to his forearm. For the first time, I actually noticed them.

They were faint, but thats probably how Caroline saw them. Her vampire senses were high so she could pick up the faintest marks. All over his arms were white lines, the size of a pen marking, in different varying lengths. Some were larger than others that showed more but the way they were everywhere, a few on his neck, his jaw, what looked like scarred tissue on his forehead under his hair line, made it seem like he had been cut over and over again.

"What exactly is your... family business?" I asked quietly, looking at the lines on his jaw.

Dean chuckled, looking at them himself. "I fix cars. These are all from the sheet metal. Its pretty sharp before you weld it." he explained, shrugging. "They're so old that some may not even be from that."

Carefully I reached out and traced one along his bicep, the skin rose from where the scar was. His skin was hot, not in a gross sweaty hot way but a warm one. Like an inviting blanket next to the fireplace. I saw him take a quick inhale of breath and he turned to look at me, his eyes curious. I quickly pulled my hand away, looking over at Caroline who had a large smile on her face.

Jeremy shook his head, obviously amused by our little moment and looked at Dean. "So you fix cars... What kind do you fix up?" he asked, and I was grateful for the distraction. Dean turned away from me to address my little brother.

"Usually classics. My car that I have parked off the highway is a 1967 Chevy Impala. I fixed her up myself. With a little help from Sam." he said, smirking.

Jer gaped at him. "You found one of those? I haven't seen one in years. They're the classic babe magnents." he said in awe and I shook my head.

"Oh yeah Jer, because you need the babes." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

He shrugged. "Well there's no one here... or atleast not yet. Tell you what, I'll take you down to get your car tomorrow morning if you let me take it for a test run." he offered, his elbows on the table, a smirk on his face.

Dean turned to me. "Is he a good driver?"

I nodded. "He's pretty good. I tought him alot of what he knows." I said, not mentioning the time Jer backed up into a building while I was teaching him. I guess I had forgotten to specify that you had to put the car into drive again before you press the gas.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it. Sure Kid, I'll let you drive her. But no wrecking my baby. I usually don't let anyone drive her. Not even my brother. So you're lucky."

Jer was about to speak after taking a bite but saw the warning look I gave him. He quickly swallowed. "Well what's different this time?" he asked.

Dean thought for a moment, his mind seeming distant, before smiling. "Because of your lovely sister."

After excusing myself from the table, I went to the bathroom to check my hair and makeup and take a breather. Apart from Damon, everyone seemed to take a liking to Dean. Jeremy had become his new bestfriend the moment Dean mentioned cars and Stefan liked the fact that he worked on the classics. Caroline of course liked everything about him the moment she saw him and me... well that was a different story.

He was nice and obviously very attractive but a part of me told me to not get involved. It didn't help that Damon stormed off and hasn't been back since. Dean would drop subtle hints and not so vague compliments and I could tell by the look on Caroline's face, she was impressed.

Something about him drew me in and it was unnerving. I just wish Damon would come back. To talk things through. Though knowing him, he was probably somewhere drinking. Or possibly drinking from someone. I shivered at the thought.

After Damon and I started our relationship, it was serious enough that I asked him to stop feeding off humans. It was a huge step because he had gotten so used to the hunger and being able to quench it with a quick feed from an innocent girl on the street. I wasn't having it though. I hated that he hurt humans, even though he'd compel them to forget, I knew what it was like for Caroline and I didn't want that for any other girls. So when I brought it up to him, it was hard but he agreed that he'd try. He had been good. But i'm not sure if he'd break his promise to try and feed.

Not wanting to think about that, I washed my hands, taking a deep breath.

I looked up as the bathroom door opened.

"Oh my god, he is gorgeous!" Caroline exclaimed, a huge smile on her lips.

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah he is pretty cute." I said, trying not to appear too interested.

Caroline shook her head. "No, he is not just 'cute', he is hot. You probably didn't notice but his eyes are the prettiest blue ever. And his body. I'm sure he's sculpted under that jacket of his. How about you try and find out."

I turned with a shocked face. "Care! No! I'm with Damon now. Thats not going to happen. And I think that Damon has pretty eyes." I said, wiping my hands on a papertowel, trying to focus on Damon.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. You know that you're attracted to him. You should so get to know Mr. Dean Winchester. I bet his brother is hot too." she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sighing, I shook my head. "Care, he's just passing through. He'll be gone within the week and then he'll be out of our lives." With this, she almost looked disappointed.

"He's interested in you. He thinks you're hot." she giggled. "Can't blame him. Most of these guys in this town have the hots for you."

I shook my head, pushing passed her. "Yeah well i'm only interested in one. And he's not even here right now." I said quietly, looking at my phone to see if he had texted me. Nothing. My main screen stared back at me. It was a picture of Damon and I at one of the Founder's Balls. It was months ago but it was one of my favorites.

Caroline nodded. "Exactly. He's not here. Meaning he decided he didn't want to be here and he left you with Dean and us. So have a little fun. Talk to him. Doesn't mean you have to sleep with him." she mumbled. "If I wasn't interested in someone else, then I'd go for him."

I glanced at her. "Interested in someone? I thought you were with Tyler." I asked.

I saw her clench her jaw, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah. Tyler. Thats what I meant." she said quietly.

I was about to ask her what was up when Jeremy walked up to me, getting my attention. "Hey Lena, can I talk to you?" he asked, glancing at Caroline, who nodded and headed back to the table.

"Whats up Jer?" I asked, smiling over at him.

Over the last year, my brother had grown alot. Not just physically but mentally. He matured more than I could have imagined in the short period of time and he was planning on majoring in art at the college next year. He had also grown a few inches, finally being taller than me by atleast four inches. That was something he was happy about because I couldn't tease him about his height because now, he's be able to fight back.

"So Dean and I were talking... and he doesn't have a place to stay tonight. He said Matt mentioned the motel behind City Hall but that place isn't really a friendly enviornment. Thats where all of us used to go after school to get high and drink." he admitted, his voice laced with something close to shame.

I nodded. "Okay so what are you thinking about?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. It was true, the motel wasn't the best place to stay. For such a clean respected town, that area was teen central.

Jeremy sighed. "Well I thought maybe he could stay with us for a while. I can make up the spare bedroom next to your room. I just don't want him to have to deal with Callum's group at the motel."

I stared at my brother for a moment, a little shocked. Even though Jeremy had matured, I had never thought he'd be the one to invite a stranger into the house.

"Uh Jer... we don't really know him that well..." I said, biting my lip as I thought.

Jeremy nodded. "I know but my room is across from his, i'll watch his every movement. If he does something I don't agree with, he's out. And his brother Sam should be here in town within a week."

I sighed, looking over at our table where Dean was talking with Stefan, a wide smile on his face. He seemed normal. Sweet. And he didn't seem like the type to become a mass murderer.

"Is he a vampire?" I asked, looking over at Jeremy.

He shook his head. "No. I would have noticed. Thats what's nice about having the mark and being a hunter now. I can sense them within a mile. He's clean." he said, chuckling. "You think i'd let a strange vamp into the house with my sister? I don't think so."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Okay. We can ask. But if he does something wrong of Stefan mentions something, he's out Jer." I warned, my voice firm.

Jeremy nodded. "Alright. Thank you. I'll have the room ready by tonight."

Absentmindedly, I nodded, watching Dean from across the room.

What would Damon think?

I shook my head, not wanting to think about that right now. I walked back to the table, smiling as I sat down next to Dean. "Are you boys getting along?" I asked, grabbing one of Stefan's half eaten chicken strips and took a bite, smiling at him as I did.

Stefan shook his head at me, amused before responding. "We were just talking about the 1963 Porsche 356 Karmann Coupe in the garage." he said, reminding me of all the memories with that car. It was one of my favorites.

"Ah yes. My baby." I said, laughing. "When you die, it'll be mine." I teased, which made Stefan bust up laughing.

Dean smiled. "I'll have to come and see it. It sounds like a beauty."

Stefan nodded. "Of course. That would be cool."

Before Dean could respond to Stefan, I interrupted them. "Hey so I have a question for you." I said to Dean, pursing my lips.

Dean smiled down at me. "And what would that be?" he asked, scoping me out.

I sighed, glancing at Stefan. "So Jer brought it to my attention that you don't have a place to stay and I was going to offer you a room in my house till your brother comes into town." I said, quickly seeing his jaw slacken.

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to intrude. I'm more than willing to stay at the mo-"

I cut him off quickly with my hand.

"No I insist. The motel isn't a good place to stay at night. So please, I have a spare room that you can use, just so you're not listening to druggy kids banging around all night." I said, in a way hoping he'd say yes so I could get this out of the way. But at the same time, I wished he'd decline so I wouldn't have to face the wrath of Damon when he finds out I invited Dean to stay in my house, just two doors down from my own bedroom.

Dean looked like he was considering it for a moment before nodding. "That would be nice. Thank you." he said, nodding in thanks to me.

I returned the smile before downing a shot, meeting Stefan's shocked gaze. He was probably as in shock as I was right now. I actually invited him to stay with me and Jer. Alone for as long as it takes for his brother Sam to come get him. I had to be crazy.

After socializing for a while, Jer looked exhausted so I decided it was time to head home. "Stefan, if you see Damon, can you tell him nothing about Dean staying with me? I wan't to tell him in person." I asked as Dean was getting his bag from the table while I stood by the door with Stefan and Jeremy.

Stefan nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. "I can try. But you know Damon. He won't take no for an answer." That was true. He'd never take no. Especially when it came to me.

I nodded. "Alright. Thank you for coming. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I leaned forward and hugged him, the embrace feeling familiar and calming. I could see Caroline across the room winking at me and I rolled my eyes, pulling away from the hug. I headed outside to start the car, knowing that it was pretty chilly out so the heat in the car would be a nice touch. I turned the heat on high and sighed, feeling the warm air hit my face. As I went to get into the car, a voice sounded from behind me.

"So when were you going to tell me that he was staying with you tonight?"


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys I have a question, I have intentially been making Caroline's character a little odd s for a reason. I was debating whether to write a Klaroline story along with this one. I have a plot already in my head, but i'm not sure If I should really start it. Let me know! Thanks for reading guys.

* * *

Elena

"So when were you going to tell me that he was staying with you tonight?"

I turned to the sound of Damon's angry voice behind me, my stomach clenching

"How long have you been spying?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. I knew that this was going to happen.

I don't even know why I thought he'd be okay and happy about the situation. Part of me wished that he would be,

but thats just a fantasy.

"Long enough to see you invite him to stay with you tonight." he said, his crystal blue eyes glaring into mine. His

posture was stiff, his jaw clenched. Typical angry Damon.

Sighing, I shook my head. "Its nothing important Damon. He has nowhere to go for the night and I was being

hospitable. Because that's the person I am, okay?"

Damon scoffed at me, staring at me incrediously. "Hospitable? He could have easily stayed at the motel. Thats

where he was going to stay to begin with. I don't know how you could invite him into your home. Someone you

don't even know!" he stressed, shaking his head. "I can't believe you."

I gaped at him. "You have no right to tell me who I can talk to and invite into my own home Damon. Jeremy will be

there wi-" he cut me off with a sharp humorless laugh.

"Oh like that boy can protect you if this guy tries anything on you. You'll be dead before Jeremy even wakes up!"

I leaned against the car, not breaking eye contact with him. "Its my decision Damon. You can't tell me otherwise. He

will stay with me until his brother comes to town and gets him." I said, my tone firm so he knew I was serious.

Damon shook his head, eyes blazing. "No he will not. He can stay at the Boarding house for all I care. Because I

know Stefan and I can take care of ourselves if he pulls anything."

I shrugged. "I already offered my house. Sorry, too late. If you had come in and interrupted when you first started

spying on me, then maybe the plans would be different. But they're not. So you need to relax and understand that

he needs somewhere to stay and i'm offering that place.

Damon stared at me, almost like he was trying to figure out what to say to me. "I don't trust him Elena. I can't

believe you would so swiftly invite him into your home where you and your little brother sleep."

I stared at him, feeling a little dizzy. "I invited you into my home. Not knowing you. I just knew that you were my

boyfriend's brother. And look where we ended up." I said, motioning to the area between us. "We're together. And

its because I trusted you in my home. I could have easily shut the door in your face like Stefan told me to but I

didn't. So you need to relax and back off."

Damon growled, his fists clenching. "Dammit Elena! You're not getting it! He's not someone you want to get to

know!" he yelled, causing me to cringe a little.

"Have you met him before?" I asked, curious about his choice of words.

Damon shook his head. "No. Don't get away from the topic. You can't trust anyone. Ever. The most normal looking

people are the ones that are the serial killers that murder you in your sleep." He walked forward, putting his hands

on the car, on either side of my head, leaning close.

"Don't." I whispered, pressing myself closer to the car, wanting space between our bodies. He knew the effect he

had on me and with him this close, it was distracting.

"Please Elena..." he practically begged, his eyes pleading with me.

Shaking my head, I swallowed. "No. Its final Damon. You need to trust me." I said quietly.

I then saw Jeremy and Dean on their way out of the grill, laughing about something.

I turned to Damon and sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow morning okay? I love you." I said, leaning up on my tip toes to

press my lips to his.

Damon reached down and grabbed my hips, yanking me closer to his body. This was something he usually didn't do

in public. He kissed me like he did when we were alone, the kind I had recently gotten used to. I barely

heard the door to the grill open when Damon pulled away. "We'll talk about this later." he said before he was gone.

"Hey Lena, you ready to go?" Jeremy asked, climbing into the back seat.

I looked over, catching Dean's eyes who were locked on mine. "Everything okay?" he asked, his voice sounding

worried.

Nodding, I put a small smile on my lips and I straightened my shirt that Damon had lifted. "Yeah I'm good. Maybe a

little tired." I covered, getting into the car, grateful that I had turned up the heat. My body was still warm from

Damon's kiss but the heat from the car helped with my shaking hands.

The drive back to the house was quiet. I could tell both of them were exhausted by the way their heads drooped ,

like they were falling asleep. Glancing at the clock, I couldn't blame them. It was a little passed midnight and they

both had a long day. Jeremy had been training with Tyler, practicing his fighting skills. Since he still had his mark, it

made him strong so he needed to learn how to control that power. He had been complaining about his sore muscles

and there was only so much I could do other than make him tea and make him comfortable as possible. And Dean

had said that he walked all the way into town, which is a pretty long walk from the main highway. So he was

probably just as tired. I'm sure all he wanted was a nice warm soft bed. I pulled into the driveway and shut off the

car.

"Alright. We're finally here." I said, pulling them from their doze. Jeremy quickly got out and ran upstairs once we

walked into the house, probably to go make up the spare bedroom.

Dean looked around the house, a small smile on his lips. "This is cute. Your parents house?" he asked, looking at

pictures on the mantle.

"Uh yeah. It was my parents. When they died, it went to my aunt Jenna. And when she passed, it went to me." I

said, pouring a glass of water.

Dean looked over at me in shock. "I'm sorry..." he said softly, sympathy clearly in his eyes.

I shrugged. "It was a long time ago... I've gotten used to it by now." I said, looking at the picture he was holding. It

was of Jer and I and our parents at the beach the summer before the car accident. That was one of my favorites

because we were all so happy. We never thought that something like that would ever happen to our family. And

then the accident happened and nothing had ever been the same.

Jeremy came down the stairs then, rubbing his eyes. "Alright, the spare room is all set up and ready for you." he

informed Dean, walking over to me. "I'm exhausted so I'm going to go to sleep. Love you." he said, kissing my

forehead. He nodded at Dean as he passed, going upstairs to his room.

I smiled over at Dean. "Well i'm sure you're tired so I'll show you where the room is." I said, grabbing my water and

phone, having him follow me upstairs. I passed my room and pushed open the door to the spare bedroom. "So you

can put your stuff in the drawers right there and the bathroom is through that door on the right. It connects to my

room so if you need anything, you can go through there. I'm going to head to bed but feel free to take a shower

and the kitchen is packed full. I went shopping yesterday." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "I think

that's it. Do you need anything else?" I asked him.

Dean shook his head, putting his bag onto the bed, looking over at me. "Thank you though Elena. I really

appreciate it." he said, his voice sincere.

I smiled, about to say something when I yawned.

Dean chuckled. "Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." he said, before yawning himself.

I laughed and nodded. "Goodnight Dean."

I shut the door on my way out and headed to my room, shutting and locking it behind me. Not because I felt unsafe

but in a way, it was calming. I liked to know that I had protection when Jer was asleep. He'd probably be out like a

light tonight so it would be hard to wake him up. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Damon.

'I'm not dead yet. I'll see you in the morning."

I pressed send and walked over to the closet, changing out of my dark jeans and blouse and slid on my favorite pair

of boxers. They had Spongebob all over them. Jeremy had gotten me them for my twelfth birthday because I guess

I had been complaining that I wanted boxers. They were my normal sleepwear whenever Damon wasn't spending

the night because they were a little embarrassing. But right now, I couldn't care less.

My phone chirped from my bedside table and I sighed, throwing on a tank and ran to the phone, opening the

message from Damon.

'I'm still mad at you." he put.

I smiled, rolling my eyes at how he could still sound mad and cocky through a text message.

'I love you too Damon.'

The sound of the shower being turned on was a calming sound, one that made me feel like sleeping. I laid on my

side, staring at the door to the bathroom, listening to the sound of the water hit the bottom of the tub, and a faint

hum, which made me smile.

It may be okay after all. He seemed to be okay staying here and he hadn't show signs of being weird, which was

very important. I sighed, closing my eyes as I waited for the sound of the water to lull me to sleep and after a while

it worked. I fell under consciousness thinking about Dean and his scars.

* * *

Okay guys! There's a somewhat filler chapter of Dean 'moving' in with Elena and Jeremy. Its 2 in the morning so i'm kinda tired and out of it so i'll probably edit this in the morning. And am I the only one that imagined Dean Winchester naked in the shower? Yeah? okay. Well I hope you liked it, review please!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So here's chapter 4, I'm sorry it took so long to update. This chapter has been open on my wordpad for the last few days, very slowly being finished. And then my parents got upset at me last night because I had been staying up till four in the morning typing so now I have to start going to bed at eleven. School starts in less than a week so I'll try to get updates in as much as possible. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 4

Dean

You'd think that after all the years Sam and I had been hunting, waking up in a strange house would be normal for

us. Between all the motels, abandoned houses, and warehouses we had slept in, it should be a secondary feeling.

A habit to know that we wouldn't be waking up in our own beds. Come to think of it, we didn't really have our own

beds. The ones at Bobby's maybe but they aren't very comfortable so they don't count. So a motel bed would

usually suffice. Usually the static filled tv, squeaky beds, mildew smell, and noisy honeymooners next door would

immediately tell you where you were. A dump of a motel in the middle of nowhere with a bathroom filled with bugs

and cracked plaster in the ceiling, threatening to cave in any second. Though when I woke up to none of that, it

was a little startling.

The room was bright, the sheer curtains allowing the perfect amount of sun in. It was almost like one of the movies,

with the birds chirping and singing outside. I sat up and looked around the room, still a little sleepy. The small room

seemed straight out of a magazine, the furniture placed perfectly, a stack of books on the night stand, with titles I

had never heard of. Though, when did I ever get time to read anymore? The only books I open are ones about

demonic spirits and creatures from hell. Not 'How to make the perfect living space' and 'Italian at home'.

I swung my legs off the bed, stretching, noticing my muscles weren't as sore as they usually were. Come to think of

it, the bed was pretty damn comfortable. One of those Temperpedic ones probably. I quickly made up the bed,

tucking in the corners of the blanket how I remembered they were when I first pulled them back to go to sleep.

After a hot thirty minute shower, using a pomegranate shampoo that I guessed was Elena's, and letting the jets hit

my shoulders and middle back, I sleepily stumbled back into the bedroom, taking out my clothes from my bag and

putting them in the top drawer of the dresser, tucking my guns underneath them all. Hopefully Elena or Jeremy

wouldn't decide to search through my stuff.

Going over to the dresser, I pulled out a black t-shirt and some jeans that didn't look too worn out. I would really

have to get new ones once Sam came to pick me up. In a way, I didn't want to leave. The bed was pretty tempting.

After changing, I left the room, listening for movement. When I heard none, I guessed it was because Elena and

Jeremy were still asleep, which let me enjoy the peace and quiet. Padding my way downstairs, I breathed in the

fresh crisp air of Virginia. I couldn't remember the last time I had been here, maybe four years? I vaguely remember

a reaper case in a few towns over, and we ended up killing the thing within a week and left the state immediately,

not wanting to stay long. I almost wish we had stayed a little longer. Sam would have loved it here.

I ventured into the kitchen, feeling hungry even though I ate three men's servings last night at the grill. Opening

the fridge, I looked at all the food items, formulating a dish for breakfast. Pulling out eggs, bacon, cheese,

mushrooms, and peppers, I decided to make an omelet that I had seen my mom make when I was little. It didn't

seem too hard. I was so used to fast food and diner food, I couldn't remember the last time I actually cooked a meal

for myself, let alone, other people.

Trying to be quiet as possible, I searched through cupboards looking for a bowl and pans, which I eventually found

in the last place i'd think they would be. Everything was so organized, it was almost unnatural.

Soon enough, the warm, delicious smell of bacon and eggs filled the room and I sat back, watching the large omlet

slowly brown, satisfied in my work.

"You're up early." I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned quickly to see Elena walking toward the kitchen in Spongebob boxers and I smiled to myself, wondering If

she could get any stranger. Her hair wasn't straight like it was the night before but slightly wavy, her makeup

slightly smudged around her eyes.

"Yeah I got up and decided to make breakfast for everyone." I said, watching her move around the kitchen, pouring

herself a glass of orange juice.

She looked over at the stove and smiled. "It looks good. I'm impressed. I didn't know you could cook."

I shrugged, flipping the omelet, seeing a nice brown on the underneath. "Its just something I picked up." I said,

looking back over at her. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, rubbing her eyes like a small child, letting out a tiny dinosaur sound that made me chuckle. "Yeah I did

actually. I forgot how nice it was to sleep in."

I laughed. "This is sleeping in for you? Its only nine." I shook my head. "Sleeping in is like... noon. One."

Elena laughed, shrugging. "I don't usually sleep well so even seven is a record for me." she said, taking a drink from

her glass of orange juice.

A door shut upstairs and Elena looked up toward the ceiling, listening. "Jeremy's up. After breakfast, he will go with

you to get your car. His truck can tow it so it'll be here when Sam comes." she said, going over to the counter. She

began looking at envelopes that looked like bills and she shook her head, tossing them back on the counter.

I pursed my lips, deciding to ask what was gnawing at my brain. "How did you parents... pass. If I may ask." I said,

watching her reaction.

She paused what she was doing, seeming like she froze in mid movement but quickly regained composure. "Um... it

was a car accident. They had picked me up from a party one night and on the way back home, my dad lost control of

the car and he drove off Whickery Bridge." she said quietly, fiddling with little trinkets on the table. "I was able to

get out but they didn't."

I frowned, shaking my head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Elena shook her head. "Its not that big of a deal.. it was a while ago." she said, looking over at me. "What about

you? What happened to your parents?"

I sighed, thinking about how to tell her without saying anything about Demons.

"Well when I was eight, and Sam was four, there was a fire in our house. My dad had me take Sam out of the

house and he went back to get my mom but it was too late. My dad on the other hand, he died a few years ago. He

got into an accident and his injuries were too severe. So he didn't make it." I trailed off at the end, having to

swallow deeply to clear my tight throat.

Elena was staring at me intently, her expression unreadable, so I tended to the omelet, flipping it again, feeling her

stare at the back of my head.

"I'm so sorry." I heard her whisper. "That must be hard to talk about."

I shrugged, taking the omelet off the pan and set it on a place, beginning to cut it into sections. "Like I said, its

been a while. I'm not really hurt about it anymore." Okay, I lied but she didn't need to know how broken I was. She

didn't need to know that Sam and I have been hunting the demon that killed our mom for the last fifteen years.

That's information that she didn't need.

Elena nodded, looking at the ground, thinking about something. I managed to find silverware and handed her a

place, smiling. "There you go. The best omelet you will ever taste." I said, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, she cut a small piece off and took a bite, chewing it slowly, her face not giving anything away. As

she continued to chew, I became worried that she didn't like it but she finally smiled, nodding. "Its pretty good."

she said, taking another bite.

I sighed in relief, grabbing my own plate and trying it. No, it wasn't as good as my mom used to make it but

nonetheless, it was impressive.

Footsteps behind us caused us to turn around. Jeremy padded toward the kitchen, looking like a five year old being

pulled out of bed for school. His hair was everywhere and he still had his eyes closed, blocking out the bright sun in

the room.

Elena giggled, reaching over to run her fingers through his hair. "Morning Jer." she said, earning a grunt from him.

"It's way too early. But I smelled food." he mumbled, stretching.

I chuckled, grabbing his plate. "Here you go kid. Its all yours."

Jeremy sighed, finally trying to keep his eyes open and went to sit at the table, digging in.

We all ate in silence, listening to the birds chirp outside and the occasional car that would pass by. It was peaceful,

something I wasn't used to. Usually, by now there was a Demon trying to kill Sam and I or an Angel trying to

contact us about the Gates of Hell being opened. This was a nice change.

Once Elena finished, she loaded her plate in the dishwasher and sighed, running her hands through her disheveled

hair. "Jer, once you're done, go ahead and get ready so you can go get Dean's car. Matt said something about

wanting you to help him out at the grill a little later so I don't want you to be late."

Jeremy nodded from the table, swallowing. "Alright. I'll probably pick something up around lunch. Want me to bring

you guys something back?" he asked, before stuffing his face again.

Elena looked at me in question. "Anything from the grill that you'll want for lunch?"

I thought for a moment. "Some of the apple pie. And some of the fries. The fries were good." I said, trying to

remember what I had eaten last night.

Elena nodded and turned back to Jeremy. "And the usual for me Jer." she said, picking up the kitchen a little bit

before she turned back to me. "Thank you for breakfast. It was delicious." she said, smiling.

I chuckled, nodding. "Anything for you. I wanted to do something nice since you've been doing all this for me." I

said, motioning to the large house.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Its really not that big of a deal. It kinda gets lonely with just Jer and I."

I chuckled, eyeing her. "What? Your boyfriend doesn't stay over?"

Elena blushed, not meeting my gaze. "Not usually." she mumbled, taking a drink from her glass of orange juice.

I raised an eyebrow. "That's a hard life." I teased, her large doe eyes meeting mine.

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed and we can go." Jeremy said, quickly getting up. He was clearly a little

uncomfortable and Elena seemed to notice that by the apologetic look she gave him.

He left the room, his feet trailing up the stairs and into the hallway bathroom.

I turned to Elena with a chuckle. "Sorry. I didn't mean to come off as... rude."

Elena shook her head, laughing. "No its fine. It's not you. Jeremy isn't that big of a fan of Damon. He doesn't really

like to hear about him either."

Raising an eyebrow, I chuckled. "Hm, that doesn't sound good. And Jeremy has to live with it. You're evil." I teased,

seeing her gape at me.

"No I'm not! If anything, you're the bad one for constantly flirting with me since we started talking at the grill." she

said, swatting at my arm.

"Flirting, huh?" a voice came from behind me, cutting me off from what I was about to say.

Damon stood in the doorway, a passive glare on his face that was clearly aimed at me. He wore all black, something

that looked right out of one of those rock emo bands with the metal and spiked hair. You'd think Elena wouldn't be

attracted to someone like that. You'd expect someone like Stefan. Matt maybe. Or... me. Just to flatter myself. Elena

cleared her throat, backing away from me, a distance I didn't notice she made while we were bickering.

"Yeah. Flirting. You know, when you compliment a girl? Tell her she's pretty? They like that. Try is sometime." I said,

watching him over the rim of my mug as I sipped my coffee.

Damon clenched his jaw, taking a deep breath before looking at Elena, his eyes softening. "Hey." he murmured,

walking over to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his lips to hers, obviously trying to mark his

territory. I rolled my eyes, looking away.

Elena pulled back, staring at him in shock. "Good morning to you too." she said, her smile evident in her voice.

Though she glanced at me, looking embarrassed.

Damon looked down at what she was wearing and raised an eyebrow. "I like your pajamas." he teased, winking at

her.

She glanced down at herself and suddenly became aware of how she looked. She smiled nervously and stepped

around him. "I'm going to go get dressed." she informed, quickly running upstairs.

I stared after her, knowing fully well that Damon was watching my every move.

"I want you to stay away from her." he said, finally breaking the silence.

I laughed, turning toward him. "Oh but... I don't think that's going to work out. Because I'm staying in her house... I

mean we're sharing a bathroom. So I think that means that I have no choice. Sorry." I shrugged, loving that I could

press this guys buttons.

He practically growled at me, a sound that was almost inhuman and took a deep breath. "Don't touch her. If you do,

I'll kill you." He said, staring me down.

I smirked, not backing down. "Who's to say I haven't touched her already?" I said quietly, seeing his eyes widen a

fraction before taking a step toward me.

"Hey Dean, you ready to go?" Jeremy said, coming downstairs. "The truck is o-" he stopped what he was saying,

seeing Damon in the kitchen with me. "Uh... Damon. I didn't know you were here."

Damon seemed to straighten, his posture relaxing. "Yeah I came to see Elena." he informed, glancing sideways at

me.

Jeremy nodded slowly, looking from the two of us before shaking his head. "Anyways, Dean. The truck is out back.

We might as well go so I can get you back as soon as possible. Matt needs me earlier than planned."

I nodded, rinsing my mug out and set it in the sink. "Roger that, Jeremy." I said, turning to Damon with a teasing

smirk. "Tell Elena I'll see her later."

Damon held his glare, not saying a work.

Pleased, I turned and followed Jeremy out the back door, shutting it behind me. "Lets get this show on the road."

* * *

Elena

Hearing the back door shut, I ran downstairs as quickly as I could, still wiggling into my jeans. "Did they just leave?"

I asked, seeing Damon in the same spot he was where I left him.

He just turned to me, his gaze hostile. I frowned, hopping up and down till the jeans slid up the rest of the way.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling my shirt down.

He sighed, looking at the floor. "Did he do anything to you last night?" he asked quietly, his voice clearly straining to

stay calm.

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean, 'do anything to me'?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Damon sighed, looking me in the eye. "Did he do anything to harm you last night? Or touch you in anyway?" he

asked sharply.

I laughed, shaking my head. "You think I'd let that happen?" I asked, walking up to him. "Damon, I love you. I don't

know him. I wouldn't let him do anything to me. Even if I had known him longer." I said, wrapping my arms around

his neck.

Damon nodded, though not yet looking convinced. "I still don't like that you're here alone with him... with only your

little brother to protect you."

I sighed, cocking my head so he'd look at me. "I won't let anything happen okay? I'm stronger than you think."

Damon looked at me for a second before putting his forehead against mine. "Okay... I'll try to... calm down a bit. But

only for you." he mumbled and I could see his pride coming back, trying to man up the situation.

I laughed, my hands gripping his neck as I saw a mischievous glint in his eye.

"So uh... where were we?" he asked, capturing my lips with his.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait! School just started and I had a whole three chapters that I had typed up the day before yesterday and my mother hardshut down my computer and deleted all three of them without me noticing so I'm having to retype them. I'll try to be getting the updates up as soon as I can. You probably can tell but I love to hear from you and get review. Everything helps!

animagirl Thank you for your review! And I agree, I have a soft spot for Dean over Elena. He's perfect. As for him falling for her, I'm hoping to make that be postponed as long as possible because I tend to get annoyed with fanfictions that have the characters fall in love within five chapters. So I'm going to try to make it a long process. As for your question about Dean, yes he has already been to hell and back (No pun intended:)) And Castiel with make an appearance in here. He will be seen and mentioned in the first part of this fanfiction and will be a vital character in the second part (I'm planning on splitting the story into two) Glad that you enjoy.

I do not own Vampire Diaries

Dean

After leaving the house, Jeremy lead me to the side yard where a beautiful burgandy red Dodge Ram sat in all its glory. Its paint was new, within the last few months and the tires were in perfect shape. It was an impressive truck, my car loving instincts kicking in.

I whistled, patting the hood. "She's a beauty. Yours?"

Jeremy nodded, admiring the truck as well. "It was my dads. We bought it a few months before the accident and had been trying to get it back in good shape before highschool. So when he passed, I took over. And its officially finished as of right now." He said, seeming to be far off in his own little world.

I nodded, pursing my lips. "How long approximately how long did it take to finish?"

Jeremy thought for a second, a dent forming in between his eyebrows. "Uhm... nine months? We had to practically gut the engine. The guy we got it from in the next town over and he hadn't touched her in years so her paint was peeled and the bumper needed replaced. But yeah, about eight or nine months and she was ready for public driving." he chuckled. "You seem to know alot about cars too."

I shrugged, rolling my eyes. "I suppose you could say that. I pick up on stuff quickly. After Sam and I were on our own, I had to take care of all the issues with my Impala so I caught on eventually. I think you'll like her. She's mint condition." I gloaded about her, smirking.

Jeremy shook his head. "It sounds amazing. You still letting me drive?" a look of pure childish hope crossed his features.

I laughed, nodding. "Yeah I guess you can. But if you wreck my baby, i'm going to kill you."

Saluting me, Jeremy nodded. "Aye aye Captain. Shall we head toward the destination?"

Patting my pocket, I nodded. "Yeah give me a second. I forgot my keys inside." Jogging back up to the house, I quickly wished I had taken the front door.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, Damon and Elena looked like they were glued to eachother. On her toes, her arms were wrapped about his neck, fingers imbedded into his scalp as she tilted her head back, eyes closed. Damon had his arms around her waist, his hands under her shirt, splayed across her ribs. His lips were kissing her neck, leaving a trail as he kissed down to her collarbone.

Elena immediately pulled away the moment the door opened, her face going bright cherry red. She quickly put distance between her and her boyfriend, fixing her shirt and hair.

"Sorry... forgot my keys." I said quietly, not even wanting to look at Damon's face. I was sure his expression was one of fury and he was killing me in his head, in all different torturous ways. Not like I haven't experienced worse.

Elena nodded, not really able to meet my eyes, her cheeks still flushed with color. I chuckled, grabbing my keys off the counted, dangling them in front of me. "I'll leave you to it then." I purposly knocked into Damon as I exited, giving him a smirk on my way out.

I grinned the moment the door shut, nodding in apraisal in my work. Annoying Sam or Bobby was one thing but Damon for some reason was an easy target. Because he seemed to be just as tough as he let off. Although he needed to drop the protective rot weiler act. It was getting old.

Jeremy was sitting in the cab of the truck, already running with the windows down and radio playing. I smirked at him. "Metallica! You're a fan?"

He nodded, laughing. "Yeah my dad got me into them a while ago. Been a fan ever since." he put the truck in drive and started to head out of the neighborhood.

I chuckled, tossing the keys onto the dash. "I saved your kitchen from being remodeled." I told him, seeing his face scrunch up immedaileyly.

He groaned, shaking his head. "Are you serious?! The kitchen?"

I glanced over at him. "So I take it this is normal then?" I asked, actually feeling bad for the kid.

He nodded, rolling his eyes. "Every god damn time he's over. Its like they're trying to swallow eachother. Like, I could handle Stefan. Stefan was tolerable, but when it comes to Damon, I can hardly stand to see him with her."

I stared out the window, thinking about that, confused. "What do you mean about Stefan?" I asked, watching the trees pass.

"Elena used to date him. For about over a year. He's Damon's younger brother."

I shook my head, laughing. "Wow. He took his little brother's leftovers." Once the words left his mouth, he regretted them. "Not that Elena is leftovers. I just mean... I-" Jeremy chuckled, cutting me off.

"I know what you mean. And you're right. He did. They fought for her for the longest time, pulling her in all these different directions and finally she caved and went with Damon."

I nodded, thinking. "Turn left here. Its right around the corner." I informed him, seeing the familiar tree formation. As he took the turn, I then saw my Impala parked where I had left here.

I low whistle came out of Jeremy's mouth as he laid eyes on her. "And you thought my ride was nice." he mumbled, shaking his head. He had that certail look Sam got when they would get to go with Dad on a hunt. Like a child that just got told he was going to Disney World. I smiled softly, almost missing my little brother. He still hadn't gotten ahold of me, probably because of the storm that was supposed to hit town within the next few days. If what Jeremy had said about it was true, it was one of the worst the town has ever seen and I remember that made me chuckle. Sam and I had experienced out fair share of demon storms. Like when the gates of Hell were opened and all the demons flooded the cities, possessing anyone they could find.

Jeremy parked in front of my baby, careful to give it enough room to hook her up to the back. I jumped out, hoping to make sure the trunk was locked before Jeremy began scoping her out. That probably wouldn't go well with Elena or her crazy boyfriend if they found the stash of guns, knives, hex bags, holy water, salt, and the insane amount of fake ID's in the box in the corner of the trunk. I made my way to the back, testing the handle to comfirm that it was indeed locked. I cleared my throat, unlocking the doors. "Well... lets get her back to the house. Then you can take her for a spin." I paused. "Not... an actual spin. I'll kill you if you even so much as scratch her."

Jeremy saluted me, smiling. "Aye aye Deano. Don't worry about it."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I'm going to regret this."

Hey guys sorry about the super long wait, I feel horrible. School just started and my phone was stolen and i've been super busy. This is a filler chapter. Its not as long as I hoped but I had to put something out there or else i'd lose my amazing followers. The next chapter will be out by Friday I promise and then I'll update 3-4 times over the weekend. Love you all. Review and favorite.

xoxo


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys so I woke up this morning at five ready to get up to go to school but there was one problem. I couldn't

breath. So I stayed home from school. I've felt a cold coming on for about a week and its finally hit and what else is

there to do but update? Hope you enjoy. Review and favorite!

Avampirediariesfanforlife I know, i'm dying for Dealena to start too but I need to have it flow and not have them fall

for eachtother immediately. We have to remember Elena is with Damon and she does love him and Dean is a

stubborn hard headed hottie who isn't looking for a cutsie relationship. Yet. So give it time. I'm writing some scenes

with them in this chapter and also the next. Everyone will soon see Sam too:)

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Supernatural.

* * *

Dean

"I swear to God Jeremy, if you wreck her, I will kill you." I warned as Jeremy climbed into the drivers seat, a large

grin plastered to his face.

After hooking the Impala up and getting back to the house, Jeremy immediately went under the hood, testing wires

and the fluids, trying to figure out what was wrong with it and why she wasn't running. Obviously it was big

because the both of us couldn't fix it by the time Matt called Jeremy, asking him to come in to work. I decided to

work on her till night fall, the motor still not working. Elena had gone out with Damon, leaving a note that she

wouldn't be back till morning so I had made myself dinner and went to bed. It took two days to get my baby up and

running, something turned out to be wrong with that transmission and it was easily fixed. After we heard the

delicious sound of her motor, smiles plastered on both of our faces, the first words out of Jeremy's mouth was "Can

I drive her now?"

I was a little worried about the motor giving out again and him being stranded or wrecking her but I knew that I

couldn't deny him for long. He had that sad little look Sam got when I would tell him no or didn't give him what he

wanted. He was such a baby sometimes.

"You know Matt needs you at the Grill again tonight." I warned, hoping to waver his decision and not take her out

but of course, Jeremy shook his head. "I won't be late. I'll be quick." was his response.

Yeah he better be quick. It made me a little nervous having him alone with my car, so easily able to unlock the trunk

and find everything. Not that it would really be bad if they all found out. I wont be here much longer. Now that the

Impala is up and running, I could leave town soon. Maybe tomorrow night. That would probably be best to make

sure I say goodbye to Elena and get rested before I go back to Michigan where Sam and I had been staying for a

case.

I shut the door behind him, leaning in the open window. "I mean it. She'll wear your head as a hood ornament."

Jeremy laughed, nodding. "Alright Deano. I promise she'll come back without a scratch." he said, patting my

shoulder before pulling out of the driveway, disappearing from sight. Grumbling under my breath, I headed inside,

secretly hoping that crazy rocker boyfriend was gone.

The house was silent, making me think that noone was home but Elena's car was in the garage so she had to be

around somewhere. Shrugging, I headed upstairs, wanting to change out of my dirty clothes that got car oil all over

them. A shower sounded nice too. I grabbed a fresh pair of pants and a tank, something casual since I wasn't really

planning on going anywhere and headed to the bathroom, removing my shirt on the way. I was looking forward to

the feeling of the hot water running down my back and being able to clear my head for a while. Upon opening the

bathroom door, I was shocked by what I saw already inhabiting it.

Elena gasped, quickly grabbing the ends of the towel and wrapping them tighter around her, her neck and face

turning red. It was a small towel, barely covering what needed to be covered but I had seen enough to spark my

interest. I had known she had a nice body but this was a sight for sore eyes. She had super long legs, perfectly

shaped and toned, and there wasn't much else to hide with that piece of cloth covering her. Her hair was wet,

dripping from the ends, the hair dryer she had in her hands moments ago had clattered to the floor from her

scrambling to cover herself.

"Sorry... I didn't think you were in here." I mumbled, still checking out her legs.

She glanced at me, then realizing that I didn't have a shirt on, which I was grateful for due to her hesitating to look

away. She cleared her throat, shaking her head. "I didn't even know you and Jeremy were home. I should have

locked the door or left a note. I wasn't thinking. I'm the one thats sorry." she mumbled, picking up her things.

I shrugged. "Not that big of a deal to me. You should have waited a while and maybe we could have preserved

some water and shared." I teased, smirking at the fact that her blush deepened and she bit her lip, glancing back

at me.

"Nice try, Dean. Not going to happen." She said as she smiled softly at me, opening the door to her room. "Have a

nice shower."

When she shut the door, I grinned, shaking my head. The image of her practically naked in front of me was

something I probably wouldn't forget for a while. Sure, I had been with women. Alot of women. More than I could

count on my two hands. But Elena was something else. She was a kid though. And human. That was something

that stood out to me the most. She was human. And she was normal. It would be a shame for her to be brought

into the world that I lived in, hunting demons, killing things. It wasn't the life for a young teenager like her. She

deserved to go to college and get married and have children. Grow old. That was what mattered. 'I wonder if she

would have still invited me into her home if she knew.' I thought to myself as I undressed and stepped into the

shower.

* * *

Elena

After shutting the door to my bedroom, I slumped against it, practically in shock. Dean had just seen me naked.

Well... almost. Might as well have been. And he actually implied sharing a shower. A small smile crept on my face at

that. He was such a flirt it was unbelievable. I heard the shower turn on and the shower curtain close, signaling

that he had gotten in, allowing me to finally sigh in relief. Dean had been here almost four days. He had kept to

himself pretty well, waking up in the morning and eating breakfast with Jer and I, then going outside to work on the

car. Then around five, he'd come back inside and take a shower, eat dinner, grab a beer, and head to bed. This was

the first time he implied anything really sexual but for some reason, I wasn't really upset. I almost felt giddy. And a

little flattered. The way that he looked at me when he first came into the bathroom was like Damon whenever he

was in the mood. But more intense. It was strange. But pleasing at the same time. I had seen so little of him in the

last few days that it seemed like all he wanted to do was get out. Though he really seemed interested in those few

minutes standing in the bathroom.

Oh what am I thinking. I'm so full of it. I'm with Damon. And I loved him. We had gone through so much, and here

were were, happier than ever. He was still a little on edge about Dean being under the same roof as me and I

didn't expect him to lighten up a bit but it was a little overkill. Dean had behaved like a gentleman, just occasionally

dropping little hints and compliments, innocent flirting.

Jeremy had noticed too, carefully watching us whenever we were in a room together. Usually i'd give him a scolding

look, a warning to stop and get back to his own thing but he'd just laugh, shaking his head.

Dean was good company, always having something funny to say, and I always seemed to be smiling with him. It

wasn't weird. It almost felt... normal. Probably because he was human. Thats a rare thing in Mystic Falls. To be

human was... a miracle. I guess I just longed for that human interraction. If only he knew. It wasn't like he could

handle that though. He was human. Innocent. Knew nothing of the supernatural world and it would be a shame to

ruin that by letting him find out the secrets of this town. Of Stefan and Damon. Of me. He would probably run the

first chance he got. And for some strange reason, the thought of that put a heavy pit at the bottom of my stomach.

I was making snacks in the kitchen, talking to Dean across the room when the phone rang.

Picking it up, I heard Matt's voice on the other line.

"Elena?" he asked, his voice sounding a little worried.

I frowned, putting down the knife in my hands that I was using to cut celery.

"Is Jeremy home?" he asked. I could hear background noise, so I knew he was at the grill.

"No, he isn't. Why?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. I saw Dean straighten up, looking at me intently from the

couch, trying to obviously figure out what was wrong.

Matt sighed. "He never showed up for his shift. I've tried calling him but it's going to voicemail. I don't know where

he is and its not like him to be late. Atleast not anymore." He mumbled, referring back to Jer's dark days.

I nodding, taking a deep breath. "I'll try calling him and get back to you." I hung up, putting my hands on the

counter. Dean got up, walking toward me. "What's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

My mind was racing, thinking about the last time I had seen Jeremy. Then I remembered that he had taken Dean's

car. "When did Jer leave for the test drive?" I asked, looking up at him.

Dean glanced at his watch, a dent forming between his eyebrows. "About fifty minutes ago. Was that Matt on the

phone?"

I nodded, grabbing my keys. "There's something wrong. It's not like Jeremy to not show up to work. Let alone not

answer his phone. Do you know where he was taking it for a drive?" I asked, walking out of the house, Dean hot on

my heels.

Dean shook his head. "No. He just said that he'd be quick. I kinda lost track of time." he climbed into my car after I

got in, starting the engine.

"Call him." I ordered, tossing him my phone as I pulled out of the driveway, quickly putting it in drive and racing

down the street.

"It went to voicemail." he informed me, his voice tight.

I nodded, my head pounding. What if the car wrecked. What if I vampire finds him. What if he's injured? All these

thoughts swam through my head as I followed all the main roads, trying to spot Dean's black impala. Nothing.

Nowhere in town, no wrecks, no sightings. Nada. No one had seen him driving around and that added on to my

worry. Knowing Jeremy, he would have shown off the ride the first moment he could.

We drove around for what seemed like forever, my worry growing ever passing second.

Then suddenly phone phone beeped from Dean's hand.

He glanced at the screen and frowned. "New text message. Its a picture." he said, turning the phone to me.

I glanced at the screen and my blood when cold. It was a picture of a river, a black mound that resembled a car

smashed at the bottom. A sign in the corner, reading; WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS. YOU ARE NOW PASSING-"

"Oh my god." I whispered. "That's Whickery Bridge."


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys so once again, woke up super sick. So I'll just have to update again. Yesterday I was kinda lazy and only

did one but hopefully I can get 2-3 in? We'll see.

animagirl: Thank you for your review:) I can indeed add that little snippet in, I think it would be interesting and

appealing to the reader because we all know Dean is a sex god. So look forward to your idea:) And we will find out

what happened to Jeremy in this chapter so don't fret!

OH! And another thing. I'm thinking of either writing a Klaroline story soon or another Deanlena story... don't know

which. What would you rather have first?

I don't own Supernatural or Vampire Diaries

* * *

Dean

I don't think I've ever driven as fast in my life as Elena did in those few minutes to get to Whickery Bridge. Her

breathing was labored, her hands shaking every time she brushed the hair out of her face. It was hard to watch her

be so nervous, all I was wanting to do was hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay but from the looks

of the picture, everything was going wrong.

It was indeed my Impala at the bottom of the river, the license plate flashing the six digits that I had to memorize

after we got the new one from Bobby. But for some reason, I wasn't angry. All I felt was worry if Jeremy was okay.

Which was funny because I told him that if he wrecked it, I'd kill him. Lets hope he's not already dead.

I shook my head, not wanting to think about that for Elena's sake because she started crying. I stared over at her,

not really knowing what to do. I scooted closer to her, brushing a tear away off of her cheek.

"Hey... he's going to be okay Elena. I promise." I whispered, really hoping I could keep that promise.

She shook her head. "My parents died driving off this bridge... I can't lose him the same way." a sob rose from her

chest, her body convulsing. The car swerved slightly, worrying me a little bit.

"You're not going to lose him."

She looked like she was about to respond but we finally got to the bridge. She hurried out of the car, me right

behind her, and we ran to the broken side, the pillars splintered and crushed, and looked over the edge. There was

the car. And no sign of Jeremy.

Without really thinking twice about it, I took off my jacket, knowing my things were in there, and dove into the

water, vaguely hearing Elena's yells after me.

The initial impact of the water was a little shocking. The water was freezing and the current was pretty strong. I

swam toward the car, noticing the damage to it, and I clenched my jaw. The whole front end was crushed up to the

cab, and the pit in my stomach grew as I got to the driver's door.

Jeremy was unconsious in the seat, his belt strapping him in and it looked like the steering wheel had his legs

trapped. I yanked open the door, reaching around him to unbuckle the seat beat but it was jammed. Reaching into

my jean pocket, I grabbed one of my knifes and sliced the strip, the pieces falling away. Next were his legs. They

were indeed trapped under the crushed metal and the steering wheel, making me pause for a second. If I just drug

him out, he'd most likely suffer from the metal scraping his skin and my goal was to get him out mostly unharmed.

I could slowly feel my body losing its oxygen, my brain telling me to go to the surface and get a breath but I couldn't

bring myself to do it. Jeremy had to get out now, no matter how much I needed to breathe.

Reaching down to the steering wheel, I pulled up, hearing a dull crack as it broke off, falling to the side. I grabbed

Jeremy's upper body, pulling him toward me out of the car but his legs were still wedged in between the

sheet metal. I clenched my jaw, my air supply finally gone. Deciding that it was better to leave him with a few cuts

than die because I was too slow, I pulled hard, his legs finally giving.

I could see blood rise up from the tears in his jeans but I wasn't really paying attention to that. All the things on my

mind was to get to shore to breath and to get the kid to breath again. The strong current wasn't really helping the

fact that my body was slowly shutting down but I pressed on, my head eventually rising above the surface. I

gasped, never feeling my lungs take in so much air before than it did in that second. Dragging Jeremy to the edge of

the water, I quickly took action and cut a slice in my shirt, tearing a strip off to tie around his leg to slow the

circulation.

I could hear Elena running toward us, asking questions but I ignored them, starting to perform CPR. I pumped his

chest, watching for signs of life but nothing came. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his skin pale and cold to

the touch. Elena knelt down next to him, brushing the hair away and leaning down to whisper into his ear. I couldn't

hear what she said but I was sure that it was encouragement. She started hypervenilating, a look of pure panic

coming over her face. I breathed into his mouth, feeling his chest lift beneath my hands and started pumping over

his chest again.

"Come on kid... don't do this." I whispered, my voice weak. I was still inhaling air like I was trying to inhale the

forest around us and my lungs hurt. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest, trying to force the oxygen through

my body but I started to feel light headed, the things around me spinning.

Finally, on the fifth or sixth pump into Jeremy's chest, he coughed, water pouring out of his mouth like a fountain.

His eyes opened and looked around, quickly making eyecontact with his sister.

Elena cried out, grabbing him. "Oh my god Jer... you're okay. You're going to be okay." she said, cradling him as he

coughed up the last of the water. I sat there watching him before the world gave one last spin before everything

went black.

There was only one other time that I woke up in a hospital and was scared of what I would find. Of course, the

wreck that Dad and Sam and I had been in was what caused our Dad's death and it was something I usually

wouldn't want to think about. I've always hated hospitals. The annoying constant beeping of heartbeats, crying

from people who have lost a loved one and the eerie cleaness of it. I sat up, noticing that I was in one of the beds,

an IV in my arm. I growled, pressing the button for the nurse, not wanting to wait here any longer. I wanted to see

Elena and Jeremy. To see if he was okay.

Soon enough a woman came in the room with a clipboard, her dark brown hair in a ponytail. Her name tag read 'DR.

FELL'. She had to be late twenties and kind brown eyes. She smiled at me, going over to the moniters. "Hello Mr.

Winchester. How are you feeling?" she asked as she toggled some of the buttons.

I nodded, actually trying to feel any pain. "I feel fine. Why am I hooked up?"

She smiled. "Elena said that you were under water for a long time. The connection to your brain was stressed from

lack of oxygen. We put an oxygen mask on you and injected some fluids to get that connection working again.

You're perfectly fine." she walked over and slid the needle out, wiping the area with a small cloth.

"Where's Jeremy? Is he okay?" I asked, watching her reaction.

She nodded, smiling. "He's fine. He had some water in his lungs but we were able to fix that up. He's down the hall

if you'd like to go see him." she said, turning off the monitors.

I stepped off the hospital bed, noticing that one of the gowns was on me. I glanced at Dr. Fell and she laughed

quietly. "Your clothes are laying on the chair over there. Elena got them washed up for you." she informed and I

nodded, glancing at the clothes. She left the room, shutting the door behind her. I quickly stripped out of the gown

and pulled on my pants, now feeling more comfortable. I shrugged on the shirt but noticed that my coat wasn't

there. I had taken it off seconds before I jumped in the water so maybe it was still there. I sighed, leaving the

room.

There were people everywhere, nurses and doctors, and patients too. They were just sitting around chatting up a

storm. It was strange. Usually hospitals gave me the creeps but this one was so homey and warm. It was strange.

I headed down the hall, glancing in all the rooms trying to find the one where Jeremy was. Finally I found one

labeled Gilbert and walked in. Jeremy laid on the bed, propped up with a tray of food in front of him. Elena sat off to

the side glancing toward the door as I walked in. She stood up immediately, walking over to me. "How are you

feeling?" she asked, worry obviously in her expression.

I shrugged, chuckling. "I've had better days." I glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow. "You like my jacket?"

She blushed, looking down at the jacket that she was wearing. "It got chilly in here and I didnt have anything else.

Here-" she began to take it off before I put my hand on hers, stopping her.

"No it's fine. Its pretty cool in here and I don't want you to freeze. Besides... it looks better on you than me." I

winked, enjoying the smile that graced her lips.

"Uh.. hey guys? Can you stop flirting for two seconds?" Jeremy asked from across the room, a smirk on his face.

I laughed and walked over to him. "How you feeling kid?" I asked, taking the seat next to the bed.

Jeremy shrugged, taking a bite of the pudding. "Eh... I've had better days." he said, repeating what I had told

Elena. "But I feel okay."

I nodded, watching him. "What happened to you?" I asked, frowning.

Jeremy instantly looked uncomfortable. "I... I don't really know. I was driving back over the bridge on my way back

and I lost control. I don't know how. I was perfectly fine. And then the wheel turned and I went into the river. I tried

to get out but the seat belt was stuck. I couldn't breathe. And then it all went black. I cant remember anything until

I woke up on the shore. Then you passed out."

I nodded, frowning. "Alright. Well all that matters is that you're okay."

Jeremy frowned. "I'm so sorry about your car." he said quietly, like a child apologizing for breaking something.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Its not big deal. She can be fixed up. You cant."

Jeremy shook his head. "I shouldn't have even taken her out. It was stupid."

I put my hand on his shoulder, smirking. "But was she fun to drive?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, seeing a

mischievous look come across his features.

"The best." he said simply, breaking out in a grin.

Before I could say anything else, rocker boyfriend came into the room, looking at Jeremy, then Elena, to my jacket

on Elena, then to me. He clenched his jaw, walking over to her.

"Are you okay?' he asked, eyeing the jacket.

Elena nodded, smiling up at him. "I'm feeling fine. Why?" she asked.

Dean turned to glare at me. "You could have done a better job Asshole." he spat, glancing at Jeremy.

I scoffed, folding my arms. "Excuse me? What would you rather me have done?" I asked, wondering how he was

going to criticize me. Damon shrugged incredulously. "Oh I don't know. Could have found a way to make sure he

came back unharmed. The doctor says that his legs have torn nerve endings and that he's going to have to have

crutches for a while. I mean... could you have done less harm?"

I narrowed my eyes, in shock that he had the nerve to say that. "You know... atleast I saved him. He's not dead

right now."

Damon nodded, folding his arms. "Yeah but he could be in better shape. I'm sure I could have gotten him out

unscratched." he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

I stood up, walking toward him. "You know what? You-" Elena cut me off, putting her hand on my chest.

She gave me a warning look, shaking her head. "Dean, don't." she turned to Damon. "Merideth said that if he had

been under there any longer he would have died. Dean made the choice to risk Jeremy having cuts on his legs than

for him to die. And I'd much rather have that. Jeremy will heal." she gave him a knowing look.

Damon glowered at her before looking over at me. "You got lucky."

I smirked, quirking an eyebrow. "Not the first time today."

An animilistic growl escaped his mouth as he tried to come at me but Elena quickly stopped him. "Damon we need to

talk outside. Now." she ordered, pointing to the door.

I smiled at him, raising my hand to wave. "Better listen to your master pup."

Dean glared at me as he exited, slamming the door behind him and Elena.

Jeremy laughed from the bed, shaking his head. "You have alot of guts Deano. No one ever really dares to stand up

to Damon. Its unheard of atleast." he complimented, raising his hand to fist bump me.

I chuckled, hitting my fist against his. "There's nothing to be scared of. He's not intimidating. And I know I could take

him any day."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, nodding. "Yeah I know."

Sighing, I looked at his thighs where there were thick bandages. They were pretty long, so I could only guess that

the gashes were deep. Maybe Damon was right. If I had been more careful, I could have gotten him out with less

injuries. Then maybe he wouldn't be here.

Probably noticing my distress, Jeremy laughed, patting me on the back. "I'm fine Dude. Trust me. Its kinda sore but

Meredith gave me some pills that have me so numb its almost non-existent."

I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking my head. "I wish I could have done more." I mumbled.

Jeremy shrugged. "Like Lena said, I would be dead if you tried to get me out without a scratch. And too, I'd like to

have battle scars. Makes me seem cooler." He smirked, nodding to his legs.

I laughed, nodding in understanding. "Alright. Well... I'm going to go find your sister real quick and make a call and

I'll be right back."

The halls of the hospital were still as busy as ever, people rushing to the places they were needed and it was hard

to pinpoint anyone in the crowd. I began to wonder if she had gone to the parking lot or something before I saw

two people in the corner, by a secluded sitting area. I walked closer, confirming that it was Elena and Damon

speaking in hushed tones.

"Damon we need to think about this rationally... Jeremy isn't a bad driver. He wouldn't have just swirved. He told

me that he felt something pull the car off the bridge." Elena stressed, her arms folded across her chest protectively.

Damon's response was tight and firm, almost like he was angry or trying not to let out too much emotion. "But that

doesn't mean that it's automatically Silas. It could have been anyone. Anything. Even Jeremy's bad driving."

'Who the hell is Silas?' I asked myself as I hid around the corner, continuing to listen in on their conversation.

"But it could be! Lets be serious here Damon. Silas has been terrorizing this town for the last few months. He's

taken a liking to this town and particularly Jeremy and I. I won't just let it slide. I have a feeling in the pit of my

stomach that it was him that did this and I can't let Jeremy get hurt again. If Dean hadn't of been with me, my

brother would be dead." her voice cracked on the last word. I knew how she felt. I had lost Sam many times,

obviously he always somehow made it out but I had my moments where I really thought he was dead and I felt

empty. Sam was all I had left and all that really mattered to me. So I knew why Elena was so scared about losing

Sam.

It then sounded like Damon gave a throaty sigh, or more like a growl. "Dammit Elena. Why didn't you call me? The

moment you knew Jeremy could be missing. I could have gotten him out of there. With no issue. I don't like him here

so unprotected."

Elena shrugged, looking at the ground. "Dean was there so I wasn't really thinking about calling you for backup."

she muttered under her breath but he still heard her.

"Oh so Dean is all you need when you're needing help with things?" he asked, his voice suddenly sighter and less

controlled than before.

Elena sighed, looking up at him helplessly. "You know that's not it. I wasn't really thinking about the fact that I

should get my boyfriend there so he doesn't get jealous later. All that was on my mind was Jeremy and if he was

okay. And remember, even if I had called you, you wouldn't have shown up on time. You came right after Dean

passed out. He would have drown by then."

I couldn't see Damon's reaction to that but Elena reached her hand up, probably to touch his face but she got a hurt

expression and looked at the ground. "I'm not sorry about not calling you. And I'm not going to listen to your

complaints about Dean. He saved Jeremy's life and I owe him." she shrugged. "Its as simple as that."

"You don't know him Elena... you need to be careful who you trust because Silas could be Dean for all we know."

I clenched my jaw, thinking about what the hell he was talking about. Silas could be Dean... shapeshifter...

Elena sighed, nodding. "I know but you'd think Silas would have made a move by now if he was Dean. So I don't

think it is him. I'm not going to fight about him with you anymore. I've already made my point clear and either you

accept that or you leave. Now."

Before Damon could comment, I came around the corner, smiling when I saw her. "Hey you. I need my phone out of

the pocket." I said, nodding to where her hands were stuffed.

Elena opened her mouth and closed it, fishing out my phone from the coat. "Here. You can talk the jacket back if you

really need it." she offered, ignoring Damon.

I shook my head, smiling. "No like I said, it looks good on you. I don't need it." I nodded at Damon and walked back

toward Jeremy's room, making sure there weren't people around me to listen. I looked at my phone and saw eight

missed calls from Sam and sighed in relief. I redialed the number, hoping he'd pick up.

"Dean?" The voice on the other end said, nervous.

"Sam, you need to learn how to pick up your god damned phone." I said, walking into an empty room, locking the

door behind me.

A sigh came from the other end of the line, followed by a chuckle. "Well its not my fault that you take off and dont

call me." he said, his voice comforting me. He was okay.

I shook my head. "I tried calling you. You weren't picking up. Where the hell have you been?"

Sam cleared his throat and spoke away from the phone. "No thank you. That will be it."

I gaped at the phone. "Are you seriously ordering takeout?"

Sam chuckled and I heard crumpling of bags. "Yeah. A guy's got to eat. So where are you?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Well if you would have answered your phone when I called, you would know. I'm in

Mystic Falls. A town in Virginia."

There was silence on the other end, for so long that I had to glance at the screen to make sure that the call wasn't

dropped. "Sam?"

"Yeah. Um. Well why haven't you come back?" he asked, his voice strangely calm.

With narrowed eyes, I picked at the floral wallpaper on the wall. "Well the Impala was totaled. A friend was driving

it and he went over a bridge."

Once again, silence for a few seconds. "Friend?"

I sighed, wondering why he was wanting all this useless information. "Yeah. His name is Jeremy Gilbert. I'm staying

with him and his older sister Elena. Can you just get here. I think some supernatural crap is happening here. I can't

be sure though."

The line was quiet, muffled almost, as I heard Sam talking to someone. He was probably flirting with the cashier.

Finally he cleared his throat and sighed. "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can."

I frowned. "Don't you need directions?" I asked.

There was shuffling on the other end as he responded. "No. I know the way."

I nodded, sure that he had come across it while researching. I didn't question him. "Oh and one more thing. I need

you to look up something. And figure it out before you get here."

I could almost hear Sam's eyes rolling. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I need you to do some research on someone named Silas."

* * *

Alright guys there's chapter 7? Yeah I think so. Well... we finally heard from Sam and it sure does sound sketchy.

Maybe Sam is hiding something from Dean? You'll have to wait and find out. Review and Favorite:)

xoxo Raeney


	9. Chapter 8

Ahhh guys I seriously love getting your reviews. It makes me happy and warm inside. I'm sorry, I'm weird. Anyway,

I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I worked super hard on it. I hope you love this one as much as well.

Demontrapsandvervain OMGyour review almost made me cry. No joke. It made me all giddy inside. :)

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Supernatural

* * *

Elena

The last time Jeremy had crutches was when he was in third grade and fell off his bike, fracturing his ankle. He had

to hobble around on those things for six weeks and I remember laughing at him every time he dropped something

because I wouldn't pick it up for him.

I had a feeling that I wasn't the only one that would be laughing this time.

Dean found the point of crutches hilarious and he'd watch Jeremy try to go upstairs with them and he'd double over

laughing, catching Jeremy every time he was about to fall backwards.

They had gotten pretty close over the last few days, most bonding had been over Dean's impala and I was glad.

After Tyler came back from being on the run from Klaus, he was different and barely had time to hang out with Jer.

Matt worked so much, trying to save up for college that he hardly found time to even text. It was hard for Jer. I

could tell by the way he'd look around the house, seeking something to do. He was bored. Him and I had gotten

closer because of our shared loneliness and the bond between us strengthened. So now I was glad that there was a

guy around to hang with him who shared the same interests.

Watching Dean with him felt normal. Almost like Dean did this for a living and he knew nothing different than

helping. Probably because of Dean's little brother Sam that he usually talked about. He said that Jeremy and him

would get along. They had about the same personality.

Since we came back from the hospital, Dean had been acting a little off, his mind elsewhere. I guessed it was just

because he was tired from saving Jer earlier or maybe Damon's irrational scolding. Either way, he looked like he

might as well not even be there because he was so distracted.

When we got home, Dean helped Jeremy get set up on the couch, handing him all the remotes and his phone.

Jeremy sighed, giving him an exasperated look. "Come on Dean. I don't need to be babied."

Dean smirked, pinching Jer's cheeks playfully. "But you are a baby." he said in a voice you would speak to a toddler in. I laughed, quickly covering my mouth to hide it. "A broken baby that is. You need to stay put and heal."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, turning on the tv. "Whatever you say Deano."

I smiled at the two of them as I prepared dinner, throwing some random stuff together. All Jer could talk about on

the way home was how he really hated hospital food and he wanted a good home cooked meal.

Dean walked around the island to join me, checking out what I was doing. "Need help?" he asked, looking down at

me.

I set down the spatula and put my hands on my hips. "You can cook?" I asked, kinda shocked. He didn't seem like

the cooking type.

Dean pursed his lips, thinking about it. "Eh... not really. I just wanted to be able to help you out."

I sighed, nodding. "Alright. You can help me put a salad together." I pointed to the bowl of greens and some

veggies next to it. Go ahead and cut up some of the cucumber and carrot and put it in there. Make sure they're bite

size." I said, pointing the knife at him playfully.

He put his hands up in surrender, a humored glint in his eyes. I could hear him behind me, cutting, the knife hitting

the cutting board with a dull thud. We worked in silence for a while, the sound of Jeremy changing every two

seconds the only sound that we heard. Occasionally I'd glance at him, watching his hands skillfully use the knife. It

looked natural for him. After about a minute, I looked up again to catch him looking at me too. I blushed and looked

away but out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he was still watching me.

Suddenly he let out a yelp, dropping the knife.

I turned and went up to him, trying to see what he did. Thank god there wasn't a vampire in this house right now.

That would probably not end well. He faced me but hid his hand behind his back, a pained look on his face.

"Let me see Dean." I said, trying to grab his hand. Of course he was stronger than me and he kept his hand firmly

behind him. I pressed myself into him more, trying to get as close as I could to get more of a grip of his hand. When

I finally did, he didn't pull away and I was able to look at his hand. Nothing. No blood. No injury. I looked up at him

in question.

He had a large smirk on his mouth, one I wanted to smack off his face.

"What?-" I asked, confused. He put both hands on my hips, pulling me closer.

"Oh I don't know. Just wanted you to be right here next to me." he said, his voice deeper than usual. I swallowed,

looking up at him. He still had that stupid smirk on and he noticed my gaze toward them because the smirk became

a full out grin. "Whats wrong Elena? Do I make you nervous?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I looked back down to his mouth and I could feel him leaning

closer to me. I told myself to pull back. I knew it was wrong. 'You're with Damon, stupid. What do you think you're

doing?' I questioned as his mouth got closer. I still didn't pull away. Because for some reason, I didn't really care. All

I could concentrate on was his burning large hands on my hips and his piercing green eyes gazing into mine. I could

now feel his breath breeze across my face, spearmint and... Dean.

"Hey Elena, come look at this!" Jeremy yelled from the living room, his voice causing me to come out of my dream

like trance. I pulled back in shock, staring at Dean. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

I turned and walked into the living room, trying to calm my labored breathing. "What is it Jer?" I asked, seeing him

point to the TV.

"Another body was found today off the hiking trail, from what looks like another animal mauling. Police say that the

evidence is a little different from the others that have been found recently. The body is just skin and bones and in

almost looks inhuman. The man who found the body is here with us, still in a little shock." The camera view moved

to an older man, maybe forty, with pale skin and wide eyes.

"It was super quiet on the trail today. Usually you'll hear kids screaming and playing but today it wasn't. I was

walking, my iPod was in and I tripped over something. I got up and noticed that my ipod had flown a few feet away

from the impact. I went to grab it but it was stuck on something. I pulled harder on the headphones and a-" the

man paused, swallowing. "A hand came out of cover of leaves. After I recovered from the initial shock, I unburried

some more of it, maybe thinking it was one of those teenager's tricks. But it wasn't. It smelled awful." The audio cut

out as the man continued to talk and it switched back to the news caster.

"It is undetermined the gender or time of death but the police are looking into missing peoples' reports in the area.

If anyone has any information about a missing person, please call your local police station."

The weather came on the screen but I wasn't paying attention to it. Jeremy glanced at me, a dark look crossing his

eyes. I nodded and turned, running right into Dean. He was glancing from the tv to me then to Jeremy. "Does this

kind of stuff happen often?" he asked, a deep dent between his eyebrows.

I sighed, nodding. "Yeah... for about three years now." I pursed my lips, glancing at Jeremy.

Dean folded his arms in front of his chest, looking at the TV. "Did they ever find the murderer?"

I shook my head, heading back to the kitchen. "They never have. Probably never will." I picked up the spatula,

stirring the pasta in the pot, trying not to let out too much information. If Dean ever found out about vampires and

werewolves, and especially Silas, he'd go running for the hills. That kind of stuff could cause someone to go insane.

I'm sure on my way to be.

Dean was quiet the rest of the time that he cut the veggies, probably thinking about the news story. It had to be

Silas. Though he's doing things that wasn't his usual killings. Shriveled bodies are what Silas does. But it couldn't be

anything else. After Klaus left, it seemed like everything but Silas went with him.

Dinner seemed to go by in a blur, just little small talk and awkward silences. Dean helped me clean up, loading the

dishwasher and cleared the table. Jeremy made his way up the stairs, hobbling all the way, emitting a giggle from

me. He tried so hard to be independent but one of these days he's going to fall.

After finishing putting everything away, I wiped my hands on the dish towel thrown across my shoulder. Dean stood

behind me, sipping a beer, staring off into space.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled, looking over at me.

I frowned, shaking my head. "About what?"

He sighed, pushing away from the counter. "What happened earlier. Before Jeremy called you in to look at the tv."

I nodded in understanding. "Its fine. It was a spur of the moment. No one has to know."

He chuckled, walking closer to me. "That's not exactly what I meant." he said, brushing a strand of hair out of my

face.

I swallowed, staring up at him. I could feel my body become warmer, my blood pumping through my body quicker

and quicker. "Then what do you mean by that?"

He smirked, glancing down at my lips. "I'm sorry that I didn't kiss you before Jeremy interrupted."

"Hey how's Jeremy?" Damon asked.

I laid on my bed, the phone pressed tightly to my ear as I read through a magazine.

"He's doing better. Still a little sore but Meredith is starting to give him these vampire blood infused pills that she

made. Its tiny doses so he'll heal faster. She didn't want you or Stefan to heal him because Dean would have

noticed."

I could hear him chuckle on the other line. "Well maybe it'll make him leave. I miss spending the night with you."

I smiled, knowing what his face probably looked like right now. Eyebrow raised, smirking, with a mischievous glint in

his eyes. My stomach warmed just thinking about it. "You still can you know. Its not like Dean and I are sharing a

room. You can be quiet." I bit my lip, teasing him.

Damon laughed, tsking. "Oh no my dear Elena. You're the one that would need to keep quiet."

Rolling my eyes, I glanced toward the bathroom door. The only thing separating me from a very wet naked Dean in

the shower. I shook my head, trying not to picture that. "Well the offer still stands. Its not like you can't stay the

night. You are my boyfriend."

Damon sighed and I heard another voice in the background. It sounded like Stefan. I waited patiently while they

talked, listening to the sound of the water hitting the floor in that bathtub. I could almost picture Dean washing his

hair with the shampoo that Jeremy let him have, the one that smelled like a rain forest. The type of smell that made

mouths water. Well he didn't really need the shampoo to do that.

"Elena are you still there?"

I snapped back to reality, guilty. "Yeah I'm here."

He chuckled. "You're probably tired so I'll let you get to bed. Are you still wanting to go to the picnic tomorrow?"

I sighed, thinking about it. The annual Mystic Falls Picnic Movie. Everyone sitting in the grass with blankets and

pillows, watching a classic movie. It would be a great opportunity for Damon and I. But then Dean would obviously

come...

I closed my eyes, hating that I was put in this situation. "Yeah that sounds great. I think Caroline and April are

coming over tomorrow morning to get ready and then we can meet you guys there."

"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you Damon."

A small chuckle sounded from the end of the line. "I love you too."

I whispered goodnight before ending the call, setting my phone on the end table.

I would have kissed Dean. I wont lie about that. I would have let him grab me and set me on the counter and kiss

me till I couldn't see straight. And I felt guilty as hell about it too. But right as I could swear I felt his lips brush

against mine, my phone rang from across the room, startling both of us. Flustered, I had ran to get it, looking at

Dean as I answered. "Hello Damon." After that, he went up to his room and got in the shower. Not a word had

been spoken.

The hard thing was, I'm in love with Damon. I know that. Without a second guess or hint of hesitation, I love him.

But Dean... it was strange. It was almost like I was drawn to him in a very 'fate' feeling way. And I'm not the one to

believe in fate. Here I am, a normal human girl in love with a vampire, my ex is a vampire, my bestfriend is a

vampire, the oldest living immortal is after me for an unknown reason and that's not something that is realistic. I

don't believe in fate because none of this should be real yet here I am, caught right in the middle. And yet,

sometimes I catch myself more comfortable with him than I am with Damon and that's what worries me. Dean and I

only met six days ago... and here I feel like I could have known him my whole life. And that scares the hell out of

me.

* * *

Ahhh guys there's chapter 8. Its another filler chapter but I promise the next one will be bigger. About the size of

last chapter:) Want a spoiler or two? Sammie and a very sexy push up scene involving Dean, Elena, Caroline, and

April. ;) You probably hate me. TWO almost Deanlena kisses. Were they good? Intense? Bad?

Let me know in a review. I'm hoping for atleast five before I post a new chapter. I'm not going to be stingy about

that kind of stuff but I really want your input on this chapter. Let me know! I love you all.

xoxo Raeney


	10. Chapter 9

I am so sorry guys, I've been super busy with school and stuff so I haven't gotten a chance to update but here's

your new chapter.

Intro written a few days ago: Okay so as I type this, I haven't gotten 5 reviews yet but I just cant wait to write this

chapter. Its gnawing at the back of my mind. So i'm just going to write. Its going to be a fun chapter. We finally see

baby Winchester and the scene you've all been waiting for. i hate hiding surprises from you guys:)

chiwi-luv Thank you so much! I'm glad to hear that you're a loyal reader. And I know, I want to write the amazing

kiss scene too but i'm trying to draw it out. And yes, the 'fate' idea has alot more meaning than you think and it all

ties in as a HUGE twist toward the end of part one of this story. Can't wait for you guys to find out what it is.

Demontrapsandvervain Omg that's how I am too! I love to write this fanfic and I get so excited to get home and

start typing for you guys.

Guest who asked about the season its on, Its hard to say. I've tweaked the story a bit to fit the crossover but Cas

is still and angel, Sam does indeed have his soul, he's acting strange for a certain reason you will find out later and

Elena is human and hasn't been turned yet. I skipped the whole Elena turning thing and just made Katherine take

the cure so the cure is out of the picture. Human Elena, human Katherine. That oughta be fun right? ;) And I agree

that its funny that everyone thinks Dean is an innocent human. We'll see that confrontation soon as well within the

next... maybe 10 chapters? I'm not sure yet."

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Supernatural

* * *

Elena

A very loud pounding woke me up from a deep sleep the next morning. I glanced at the clock next to my bed and

groaned. It was way too early to be up on a Saturday. I closed my eyes, trying my hardest to fall back asleep,

awaiting to fall under and go back to my very interesting dream but no. Of course not. The pounding continued. I

sat up, trying to figure out what the hell that sound was.

The door.

"Oh crap." I said, quickly scrambling out of bed and ran downstairs, yanking the door open.

Caroline and April stood in the doorway, huge smiles on their faces. Both still wore their pajamas and their hair was

a mess on top of their heads. I guessed that they also just rolled out of bed.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Caroline chirped as she walked in the door, April hot on her heels.

About a year ago, after finding out about vampires and everything supernatural, April decided that she didn't really

care about it all and joined out little group. No, she didn't replace Bonnie, but she was still good company.

I glared at her, shutting the door. "Its way too early to do this you know... I was enjoying my dream." I made my

way upstairs, glancing at Dean's door, wondering if he was awake already.

Caroline set all her makeup bags on my vanity and turned toward me. "Let me guess... it was about your hot new

roommate?" she teased nodding toward the direction of Dean's room and then turned away just in the right time to

not see my blush.

I sat on my bed, rubbing my eyes. "I don't even know how you can be awake and so energetic right now Care. Its

only seven. That's insane."

She began to set out all her makeup and hair curlers, pursing her lips as she thought. "Well I'm practically in charge

of the event. I went to sleep super early last night so I could get up early. My mom thought I was drunk or

something because I wanted to go to bed at eight.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Yeah well I got to bed late last night. Damon and I talked on the phone for about forty

five minutes."

April rolled her eyes. "That guy has got you whipped."

Caroline shook her head, smiling. "No, its the other way around. Stefan told me that Damon non stop talks about

Dean. About how he better not be messing with you and how he'll beat his ass if he does. Alot of vampire tourture

details that don't need to be mentioned."

I ran my fingers through my hair, letting out a groan. "Of course he does... though its not like I can blame him.

Dean's a little... straight forward."

Caroline turned toward me, hands on her hips. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

I sighed, grabbing the curling iron. "I'll tell you later. Lets just get ready."

One thing you have to know about Caroline is when she gets ready for an event, she goes all out. The perfect

dresses, the perfect hair, the perfect makeup. Everything in color coordination and shoes with the correct height.

She practically brought over her whole makeup collection, not wasting a second to start putting it on. All I knew

about the dress that she picked out was that it was white and it was a sundress. After about an hour of telling her

that I would not wear a sundress, that I would feel more comfortable in jeans and a cami, I gave up. She pulled the

puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist. So I curled my hair, something I rarely did because when my hair was curled, I

usually found myself slammed against a wall with a hand on my throat with someone claiming that I was Katherine.

None of us had really heard from her since I shoved the cure down her throat and she became human. She took off

after that. Who knows. She could be dead right now or she could have convinced a vampire to turn her again. It

wasn't really at the top of my priority to know where she was though. My famous dopple ganger didn't really need to

be at the top of my list. After my hair was in perfect 'Katherine' curls, I applied little makeup. Unlike Caroline, I had

never been a huge fan of the stuff.

"So Elena, how's Jeremy?" April asked, trying hard not to show her curiosity but I saw right through it. Ever since

she became apart of our little group, she had gotten pretty close with my brother and developed the biggest crush.

It was pretty cute. It'd be cuter if my idiotic brother would notice though. He could actually be the most oblivious

person sometimes.

"Uh... he's good. He has to be on crutches for a few more days. He's going to start taking the pill Meredith made

tomorrow so he'll be better by Wednesday."

April pouted. "That sucks. He's probably in alot of pain."

Caroline laughed, shaking her head. "No, Doc has him knocked up on some pain meds. The best kind. So he's

probably not feeling a thing."

I nodded, agreeing. "He says he doesn't. I'm glad. I hate to see him in pain."

Caroline glanced at me and then grabbed a bag that she had put on the bed. "Here's your dress. Try it on. I swear

you'll love it."

I stared at her with a straight face. "I highly doubt that."

She gave me a tough shove into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I sighed, staring at the door that

connects the bathroom from Dean's room and I turned the lock on it so he wouldn't barge in. I hung the bag on the

back of the door and slowly pulled the zipper down holding my breath.

Elena 0/Caroline 1

The dress was gorgeous. And I had to hand it to Care, she knew how to pick them. The white dress had a

sweetheart neckline, strapless, that came to right above my knees. It hugged my bust in a non-strangling corset

way and then flowed out. It was a classic sundress but at the same time, it was elegant and simple. With my hair

curled, I looked like a cute little country girl, minus the cowboy boots. Thankfully, Caroline said that she had bought

shoes also so I didn't have to worry about the whole boot situation. It probably wouldn't be classy enough for the

picnic either.

The practical dress wear for the picnic was classy casual. Guys wore some jeans or slacks and a button up. Its kind

of country now that I think about it. I usually wore a pair of plain jeans and a tank top because I didn't really care

about how I looked. But this year for some reason, Caroline wanted to make sure she was the center of attention.

Probably because of her whole Tyler situation. They had been fighting lately and he started hanging out with too

many girls for Care to handle so to get back, she decided to be the center of the male species' attention to try and

prove Tyler wrong.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I sighed, putting my hands on my hips. "Well? You got me in a dress. You happy?"

April smiled. "That looks so cute on you Elena. I love it."

Caroline smiled, clapping her hands. "Oh my gosh me too! It fits perfectly. Dean's going to love it too."

I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows. "Why would Dean have to love it. I'm going with Damon." I said, seeing Caroline

smirk.

"No you're not. See, Jeremy is taking April and I cant go without a date so I'm going with Damon. So that leaves

you... and Dean." she smiled, triumphantly.

I stared at her. "Uh... why doesn't Stefan take you?"

I knew for a fact that Damon would not tolerate the fact that Dean would escort me to the picnic and if Caroline was

telling the truth, Damon had agreed to it.

Caroline smiled. "Stefan is escorting a lovely girl named Mallory. So you can go with Dean. Besides, that'd be weird if

you just left him hanging with one of your friends. He's comfortable with you. And Damon said he'd do it."

I folded my arms. "Did he really say that?" I asked, thinking that that didn't sound like Damon at all. At the mention

of Dean's name, Damon's haunches rise. So the fact that Care claimed he was perfectly fine with it made me

suspicious.

Caroline sighed, shrugging. "Okay well maybe he didn't say he would but he will. I can convince him."

I fell onto the bed, putting my face in my hands. "No he won't." I mumbled.

The bed dipped next to me, a reassuring arm wrapping around my shoulder. "Why are you so worried about it?

Honestly there's nothing to worry about."

I laughed, glancing at her. "Yeah there is."

Caroline pursed her lips, confused. "What is there to worry about then?"

I sighed, taking a deep breath. "Dean tried to kiss me. Twice."

In that millisecond, Care was standing, a look of astonishment on her face. "What?! Are you serious? Did he actually

kiss you? Or what? Tell me everything!"

I groaned, closing my eyes. "I don't really want to talk about it."

And I really didn't. It made me guilty enough as is that I put myself in those situations but that I would have liked

them. Damon could easily found out and Dean would be in danger from an angry jealous vampire.

Caroline gasped. "Elena Gilbert! I am your best friend. I deserve to know this."

I looked up at her, seeing how hurt she actually was over my words. She was right. She was my bestfriend and she

deserved to know. That doesn't make it any easier though.

Sighing, I replied to her questions. "The first time we were cooking and he told me he wanted me close...and he

leaned forward, almost kissing me and then Jer interrupted. And then after dinner, he apologized and at first, I

thought he was apologizing for trying to kiss me. But then he said he was sorry that he didn't kiss me before

Jeremy interrupted. And then his lips were about to touch mine and Damon called... nothing happened. I haven't

seen him since."

Both Caroline and April stood with their mouths open, not saying a word.

I raised my eyebrows, waiting for a response.

April was the first to finally speak. "Oh my god." she whispered in astonishment.

Caroline nodded, smiling. "Does Damon know?"

Shaking my head, I shrugged. "Nothing happened so I don't really feel the need to tell him... Its not like anything

big happened."

Caroline laughed, scoffing at me. "Anything big? Dean Winchester is big. He's been here six seven days? Everyone

at school is talking about him. You guys are the it couple. And you're not even a couple!"

April nodded. "You have to do something about that."

I stood, gaping at them. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard in my life."

Okay maybe I shouldn't have said that. The look on Caroline's face actually terrified me. A dark mischevious grin

spread across her face, alot like the Cheshire cat and it worried me.

"Well then," she said, her voice even hinting at a evil plan brewing. "We'll just have to see what Dean says."

Before I could say anything, her and April were running out of the room, heading toward Dean's. I ran after them,

trying to stop her, but I knew if needed, Caroline would use her vampire speed against me. Caroline wrenched

open the door, about to say something, when both of their giggles went silent.

Dean was hanging off the door frame of the closet, doing pull ups. When they barged in, he froze mid pull, his chin

above the frame, showing powerful strength. He dropped to the ground, turning to face us.

He had on a pair of rugged jeans, the ones that I actually thought were incredibly sexy on him, and nothing else.

His chest and abdomen were bare, showing off one of the more toned bodies I'd ever seen. His abs were tight and

formed, something like a Greek god. Something one of the famous sculptors would create. His whole body was

covered in sweat, not in an 'Ew go take a shower' way but in a 'Can I join your shower?' way. I'm sure my jaw was

lying on the floor, as was April and Caroline's.

Dean cleared his throat, a small smile on his lips. "Uh... hi?" he said, probably unsure of why we were all in here.

He turned toward us, reaching for a small rag to wipe his face and I noticed a star like tattoo on his left pectoral

that gave me the urge to trace my fingers along it.

Caroline cleared her throat, collecting herself. "Yeah. Hi. So we have something to ask you." she mumbled, seeming

a little distracted still. She glanced at his chest a little too much for my liking. I mean, I was the one that ran into this

guy while I was naked. I think that qualified me to have the right to stare at him.

Dean nodded, meeting my eyes. In that one look, I could tell that he wished I was the only one in this room at the

moment. And in a strange sick way, I did too. "Okay... whats up?" He sat on the edge of the bed, watching me with

curiosity.

April glanced at Caroline, then me. "So we were talking to Elena and she was telling us about how you and her

have obviously been getting along and things are escalating so we were wondering if you would want Elena-"

I quickly cut her off, stepping further into the room. "If you would want to go to the Annual Picnic today... with me." I

said, not sure where all the courage came from. I could hear Caroline quietly gasp behind me but I held my ground.

Dean looked a little taken back, but seemed to be considering it.

The wait was almost excruciating. He sat there, staring at me and I began to feel a little uncomfortable in that little

white dress.

Finally he cleared his throat, nodding. "Yeah. I'd like that." he said softly, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

I laughed breathlessly, shooting a glare at Caroline and April before turning back to him. "Great. Its simple wear.

Jeans and a button up. Or whatever. It doesn't really matter. But uh.. Yeah." I began to babble so I grabbed my

friends' arms and drug them out of the room, their eyes not leaving Dean' upper body.

"I can't believe you guys just made me do that..." I mumbled, a little angry.

Caroline giggled. "Did you see that tattoo? It was so sexy. I mean, Stefan has a tattoo but Dean's." she wiggled, a

huge grin appearing on her face.

April nodded in agreement. "Oh my god I agree. He was working out that whole time and we missed out." she

pouted, plopping down on my vanity seat.

I folded my arms, glaring at the. "You guys owe me... big time. And I'm serious."

Caroline rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "No we won't. By tonight, you're going to be the one thanking us for

setting you up on this. Believe me."

"Hold on guys, I'll be right back. I forgot my phone in the bathroom." The girls nodded absentmindedly as they

giggled like children about Dean. I walked upstairs, making sure I had everything, minus my phone.

I wasn't even paying attention as I opened the bathroom door and ran smack into a half naked Dean. I gasped,

stepping back. "I am so sorry. I really need to start knocking." I said, trying not to make it obvious that I was

staring.

Dean laughed, sliding a dark plaid button up on, fastening all the buttons to mid-chest, showing the edges of his

tattoo. "You should know by know that I don't mind you barging into the bathroom when I'm in here. I don't mind

you coming in my room either as long as the other two aren't there." he winked, the edge of his mouth pulling up.

I glanced down at his body, biting my lip. "We have really got to stop running into each other in here. One of these

days, one of us is going to be naked and that won't end well."

Dean smiled, eyeing me from head to toe, nodding. "Yeah well... I don't think I'd mind very much."

I smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh I know you wouldn't. But Damon would."

Dean smiled, stepping toward me playfully. "But would you mind?"

I didn't answer. I grabbed my phone off the counter and pointed to the clock. "We got to go. Hurry up." I quickly left

the bathroom, finally able to breath properly. I swear I could hear my heart beating in my chest like a drum and i'm

sure my face was bright cherry red.

"Elena? Is Dean ready yet?!" I heard Caroline yell from downstairs and I shook my head at how impatient she was.

"Yeah he'll be down in a minute."

Caroline nodded, fluffing her hair in the mirror. She had chosen a salmon colored dress with gold flats, very simple

but elegant. Her hair was curly with volume that belonged on a movie star's head and a flawless job for makeup.

April had on a simple light blue dress and grey heels, her hair twisted into a high bun, a few strands hanging down.

Jeremy had matched his shirt with her dress so they looked perfect for the event.

I sighed, leaning against the door frame. "Please don't go overboard with the fact that I'm going to be with Dean

there... Damon's not going to be too pleased."

Caroline laughed, meeting my eyes in the mirror. "Don't worry. Just seeing you two together is enough to make

someone jealous. Believe me. Damon will be frothing by the end of the night."

"Yeah but that's not something that I want. I want to actually be with Damon and not make him jealous anymore.

And this whole situation is not helping at all."

Caroline rolled her eyes, turning toward me with her hands on her hips. "Elena come on... it's not like you're going

to sleep with him. You're going to a town event with him. What's the big deal?"

I scoffed, shaking my head. "Um, the big deal is that I'm going to an event with someone who is not my boyfriend."

April chirped in then, her voice shy and innocent. "I'm sure Damon would go with any other girl too if he had to. Just

do him the favor. I'm sure this will make him want you even more though. Guys always want what they cant have."

Caroline nodded, eyes bright. "That is very true. It's just one night Elena. Do it for me. Or atleast for Dean because

he doesn't know anyone else in town and he's incredibly hands-" she then stopped talking, her gaze fixed on

something above my head. I turned toward the staircase and raised an eyebrow. Dean looked pretty good for not

really trying.

Something that was different between Dean and Damon, even Stefan, was that Dean was rugged. Like... the

homeless rugged. But he made it sexy as hell. He wore tight jeans and that leather jacket that Caroline said had

made her drool. It was almost like he didn't care what he looked like but still looked amazing. Where as Damon

always had the bad boy look going on. It just felt different.

"Hello ladies. Are we ready to go now?" he asked, only looking at me.

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah I think we are."

He smirked, offering his arm to me. "Well then. Lets get this show on the road."

Growing up, Bonnie, Caroline and I had been best friends. Bonnie, the shy, smart, pretty one; Me, the energetic,

bubbly one, and then there was Caroline. The one that would plan our birthday parties. The one that would ask to

help the school with the dances. She was always wanting to be out there, to be recognized. Since becoming a

vampire, it seemed like that only made that part of her grow.

I had to give it to her, the picnic was perfect. The huge projector for the movie was the center point, blankets, picnic

tables, and lounge chairs positioned everywhere. The tables were filled with food ranging from chips to seafood and

alcohol to go around. The theme seemed to be a little country, everyone wearing the cute little dresses and the

men wearing cowboy boots. It was pretty cute. It all came together perfectly and I couldn't help but be proud of my

bestfriend.

"The flowers are all wrong." mumbled the one and only, her glare set on the daisies and lilies that were lining the

tables.

April shook her head, looking at them. "I think they look fine. They're not too bulky looking. They look pretty." Based

on the look on Caroline's face though, she wasn't convinced.

"But the colors seem off. Maybe I went too cream colored with the cloth. I wonder if I could quickly ch-"

"I think they look perfect Caroline." Dean said politely, picking one of the flowers off the bouquet. "They'd look even

prettier on this."

He slid the stem of the flower into my hair, right above my ear. I raised an eyebrow, ignoring my friends' gapes.

"Thank you. That's very sweet." I said quietly, sure that I was blushing a bright red all the way down to my toes.

Dean shrugged, a smirk pulling at his lips. "I have my moments."

Before I could respond, I heard throat cleat behind me and turned to see a very annoyed looking Damon with a

calm, polite Stefan. I smiled, walking over to him to kiss his cheek. "Hi there." I said, smiling.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "I tried calling you to see if I could pick you up but it seems like you got here just fine."

He pointed a look at Dean, then an angry glare at Caroline. Clearly she'd tried to ask about the plan.

I shrugged, looking around. "Well yeah. I'm fine. I must not have heard my phone though. I left it in the car."

Damon nodded, still looking in Dean's general direction. I couldn't take the awkward silence any longer so I did the

only think I could possibly think of.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" I asked, a look of relief crossing everyone's faces but Damon's who of

course didn't notice his absurd behavior.

As quickly as I could, I left the group, seeing Caroline quickly grab Damon's arm and walk him away, whispering

hushed words into his ear. She was probably scolding him for being so rude. It was actually starting to get on my

nerves. I know for a fact that it's not fair for Dean to feel like more of an outcast than he already is. SO the fact that

Damon is treating him like a piece of shit annoyed the hell out of me.

I made it to the punch table, grabbing a few glasses and began pouring. In a way, I wished and hoped that the

punch was spiked. I could really go for a drink.

"Excuse me." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned my head to see a tall figure, taller than Dean, standing behind

me. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his longer hair was partially in his eyes. He had that cute baby face,

much like Jeremy's and a large build. He was almost as attractive as Dean. So similar too.

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile, wondering if he was lost.

The man cleared his throat, looking around. "I'm looking for someone. And I'm not quite sure who to ask about it."

"Who are you looking for?" I asked, knowing that I probably knew who he was looking for. I knew everyone in

town.

He pursed his lips. "Dean Winchester... do you happen to know him?"

I nodded, folding my arms across my chest. "Yeah I do... Well first off, what's your name? I know for a fact that

you're not from around here."

He glanced around again, seeing to be intently searching for something before he finally answered my question.

"Sam Winchester.


End file.
